Siempre sin amor
by SamanthaBlack30
Summary: Después de la muerte de sus padres Hermione queda devastada, a lo largo de su vida siempre estuvo en busca de amor, cayendo en tantos errores que la hicieron replantear su vida, sin embargo se dará cuenta que las mejores cosas llegan solas, unas veces de forma inesperada y otras de la manera más obvia...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bienvenidas a esta nueva historia, no estaba muy segura de publicarla pero me convencieron, ahí está Mauro ya la publique… ¬¬ **_

_**ACLARACION**_

_**La Historia está inspirada (no basada) en la canción de La Malquerida de Cristian Castro y en la novela del mismo nombre, pero solamente se parecen en: la relación o situación que hay entre los personajes un poco, no es la misma historia, no está basada en ella ni se parece en lo más mínimo, ya que no será ningún triángulo amoroso! Aclaro esto para que no me acusen de plagio o no ser seria a la hora de escribir… una vez aclarando esto la historia es completamente mía, el mundo mágico de HP esos son de JK Rowling yo sólo le di orden a las ideas en mi cabecita, mi único fin con esto es la diversión y como pasatiempo ya lo saben…**_

_**Espero que sea interpretada tal cómo quiero… **_

_**Es la primera vez que publico algo en tercera persona, así que quiero opiniones…**_

**SIEMPRE SIN AMOR**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_**No puedes querer, la suerte se esconde,**__**  
**__**se duerme en tu piel, entre corazones te pierdes y duele**__**  
**__**No tiene piedad el viento en tu contra,**__**  
**__**no puedes volar con tus alas rotas,**__**  
**__**que triste es ser buena y que no valga la pena...**_

Severus Snape regresa a su casa en La Hilandera después de uno de los cursos más pesados que había tenido en muchos años, los alumnos eran cada día más difíciles e igual de idiotas según repetía sin parar, era una noche lluviosa y prendió la chimenea mientras tomaba una copa en la soledad del comienzo del verano. Cerca de las nueve de la noche tocaron a la puerta despacio, algo intrigado abrió… viéndola a ella empapada de pies a cabeza, escurriéndole el agua por la nariz y temblando del frío.

El hombre dio un fuerte suspiro de casi fastidio con una mezcla de dolor, debió arquear la ceja algo sorprendido porque la castaña bajo la vista algo apenada y tratando de disimular el llanto que había tenido horas antes.

**- "Pasa" **– le dijo dejándola pasar a pesar de que eso significara mojar toda la estancia y la sala.

**- "Gracias"**

**- "Siéntate"** – una vez sentados el silencio se tornó incomodo.

Ella observaba la chimenea y como se iba consumiendo el fuego, de vez en cuando secaba sus lágrimas y él agradecía mucho que su llanto fuera sereno o ya se hubiera largado de ahí, si algo no cambiaría en Severus Snape es que no se dedicaba a consolar a colegialas ni siquiera a Hermione. Ya harto del silencio que se cernía entre los dos se levantó a preparar un té.

Ya en la cocina se debatía en un monologo interno, estaba completamente seguro de lo que le ocurría pero no quería dañarla más, por ese extraño motivo que aún no entendía siempre buscaría lo mejor para ella. Salió y le extendió la taza de porcelana con el té que intentaría calmarla y le dio unos pequeños sorbos sin evitar que se calmara, al contrario parecía que revivía cualquier cosa que le hubiese pasado y soltara todo el llanto.

**- "Te traeré una poción"**

**- "No quiero nada"**

**- "Por favor Hermione no empieces como si fueras una cría" **

Cuando bajo al laboratorio hizo un poco de tiempo pensando en lo que haría de nuevo con ella, en sus planes no estaba Hermione en su vida y mucho menos para comenzar el verano, en definitiva todas las cosas malas le pasaban en esas asquerosas vacaciones.

**- "Esa poción nunca funciona"**

**- "Porque prefieres sentirte así de miserable y seguir llorando y no pones nada de tu parte." **

**- "Porque no sabes lo que me sucede, no sabes lo que siento."**

**- "Te equivocas, sé lo que has sentido y el hecho de verte destrozada me destroza a mí, el que no lo demuestre no significa que no me duelas." **

**- "Dilo… se que mueres por decirlo, "te lo dije Hermione ¿no?"** – preguntó llena de ira, buscaba provocar a Severus de alguna forma pero si alguien sabía cómo domar a esa leona era él.

**- "Creo que debes descansar, no está tú recamara pero…"**

**- "No tenía a donde ir Severus" **

**- "Está es tu casa y puedes quedarte el tiempo que tú necesites"** – se recostó en la cama y en definitiva se quedaba pensando en que nunca había conocido a una chica tan sentimental y dramática como ella.

**- "¿Severus? Volvió a suceder…" **

**- "Lo sé… descansa."**

Severus sabía bien que no era el momento como para hacerla hablar, ya habría tiempo para hacer todos esos arreglos, sólo esperaba que el idiota de James no se hubiera pasado de listo con ella, aunque no encontraba la forma en que eso pudiera suceder.

La subió a su recamara en brazos tal como lo había hecho la primera vez que Hermione había llegado a su casa, la dejo sobre la cama y se retiró a dormir al sofá, al día siguiente le ordenaría a los elfos que reinstalaran una habitación para ella, así como veía el asunto ella duraría varios días en la casa.

Al día siguiente bajo ya tarde cuando aquel hombre tomaba ya su café y leía el Profeta, desayunaron en silencio hasta que fue hora de dar explicaciones, a pesar de que ella tenía ya los casi 26 años nunca podría dejar de darle cuentas a Severus.

**- "¿Y bien?"**

**- "Tú tenías razón, él no me amaba, yo sólo era su…" **

**- "No te atrevas a decir en la mesa una mala palabra Hermione"**

**- "Pero es la verdad Severus, él sólo me quería por el sexo fácil que yo le ofrecía, nunca le importó algo más allá de eso, ni siquiera considerarme como amiga o cómo la mujer que le tenía las cosas listas en la casa."**

**- "A ver…si dejas un poco el drama y me explicas que sucedió, quizás logre entenderte" **– le responde con la poca paciencia que le queda.

**- "En verdad lo lamento, yo rompí contacto contigo por irme a vivir con él y te dije cosas horribles" **

**- "Olvida ya eso y dime ¿qué pasó?"**

**- "Él no me quiere."**

**- "¿Cómo que no te quiere? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué te hizo? Si ese maldito se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima…"**

**- "No, por Dios Severus, cálmate, si te vuelven a encerrar no me lo voy a perdonar." **

**Flash Back **

Dorian era un muggle con vocación de al parecer médico, amante de las motocicletas y la música disco, muy bien parecido de ojos grises y cabello largo color castaño, típico muchacho que vuelve loco a cualquier chica, y Hermione no fue la excepción, después de su divorcio con el famoso jugador de Quidditch ella se la pasaba de bar en bar ahogada en alcohol, y tratando de entender porque el que era el amor de su vida pudo traicionarla de esa manera, así conoció a Dorian y dos meses después ya quería irse a vivir con él.

Severus murió de coraje cuando la vio tomar sus cosas de la casa gritándole que Dorian le daba todo lo que necesitaba y que en esta ocasión no iba a permitir que ninguna mujer le quitara lo que era suyo, refiriéndose a cuando Lavander se había metido en su matrimonio embarazándose y robándole su familia, su marido y su felicidad. Con mucho coraje de por medio la dejo marchar a sus 23 años a un apartamento alejado de Londres con todas las carencias a las que ella no estaba acostumbrada.

Y seis meses después estaba ella en la puerta con las maletas hechas de nuevo en La Hilandera, el único lugar al que había llamado hogar por casi diez años, pero cuando Severus la vio supo que algo no iba bien, no pasaron ni dos horas cuando le vio la cara golpeada y su mortifago interior se apoderó de él en menos de dos minutos estaba en el apartamento haciendo un crucio a lo muggle en todo el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

Los vecinos al escuchar golpes y gritos de aquel muchacho llamaron a la policía llevándose a Severus quien ya tenía cargos por lesiones que llevaron al chico al hospital, sin contar las repetidas amenazas de muerte que le gritó si se volvía acercar a Hermione, menos mal que no había usado la varita pues hubiese sido Azkaban quien lo llevara preso.

Se encontraba sentado en la celda sin el mínimo remordimiento cuando la persona quien menos quería ver apareció con las manos en los bolsillos.

**- "¿Profesor?"**

**- "¿Qué quiere Potter?"**

**- "Hermione me avisó y bueno… los vecinos nos dijeron que lo habían trasladado aquí."**

**- "¿Y Hermione?"**

**- "Está en su casa, mi esposa se la llevó para allá, está bien, sólo algo nerviosa y preocupada, conseguí un buen abogado y ya está tramitando su fianza, será cuestión de minutos para que lo dejen salir, a Dorian no le conviene denunciarlo ya que Hermione tiene material suficiente para hundirlo." **

**- "No me arrepiento de lo que hice, lo hubiera matado a golpes por haberla lastimado."**

**- "Lo sé… nadie la cuida mejor que usted."**

Esos dos hombres se odiaban mutuamente, Severus lo odiaba por parecerse al padre y Harry lo odiaba por haberse enamorado de su madre, pero ambos tenían en común a Hermione y se apoyaban por verla feliz o al menos tranquila.

**Fin del Flash Back **

**- "Lo preguntaré una vez más o iré a la casa de James."**

**- "No me humilles de esa forma, no pasó nada, sólo dijo que no me amaba y que era mejor que me fuera de la casa."**

**- "¿Cómo? Pero si iban a casarse"** – ella baja la vista avergonzada **- "¿Me mentiste?"**

**- "No, pero yo lo presioné, creí que si nos casábamos, su familia me aceptaría y él estaría mejor conmigo, sin sus salidas con esas fulanas y su maldita ausencia por toda la puta casa."**

**- "Esa boca Granger"**

**- "Creí que todo mejoraría pero me equivoqué de nuevo." **

**- "Hermione su familia nunca iba a aceptarte, ellos son Slytherin y son prejuiciosos, y James es un mocoso inmaduro que nunca ha querido una responsabilidad." **

**- "Pero yo lo amo Severus."**

**- "No Hermione, no lo amas, ni amaste a Weasley ni a Dorian."**

**- "Es tan difícil entender…? Solo necesito que me amen, que no se alejen, que estén conmigo, ¡mis padres me dejaron y tú nunca has estado a mi lado, sólo me aceptaste porque no te quedo de otra!" **– gritó antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación.

Severus la observaba dormir en la cama hecha un ovillo con la almohada mojada de haber llorado… _Hermione si pudieras asomarte un poco a que conocieras a este hombre tan difícil que soy yo entenderías muchas cosas, nada de lo que yo haya hecho o haga te abrirían los ojos porque lamentablemente has sido muy lastimada por la gente que amas pero eres una mujer maravillosa y gracias a Merlín he podido ver como de una chiquilla indefensa te has convertido en esta mujer excepcional. Eres hermosa y no logras verlo, eres inteligente y esa melancolía que hay en tu mirada ya tan característica en ti me hace admirarte cada vez más. Pero sé que tienes razón, yo tengo en parte a culpa de tu dolor porque nunca he sido bueno demostrando sentimientos, eso no se hizo para mí, nunca te he consolado pero eso no significa que no me importes, entiéndeme… yo no te esperaba en mi vida y sin embargo ahora… estoy desvariando…un día lo entenderás todo._

Severus se retira a la biblioteca recordando cómo ella de ser una alumna se transformó en algo más que eso.

**Flash Back **

Era el verano más pesado de todos, a penas una semanas atrás Voldemort había regresado al poder en el final del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Severus se recuperaba físicamente de las horas de tortura que recibía del Señor Tenebroso para poner a prueba su fidelidad, en la Orden reclutaban magos y protegían a Harry Potter. Eran a penas las 4 de la tarde en una reunión con Dumbledore cuando una carta le llegó al director quién se dejo caer hacia atrás vencido de un problema más que debía resolver.

**- "Severus necesito que te encargues de algo importante, ve a la casa de los Granger y ve en que puedes ayudar."**

**- "¿Los Granger? ¿Hablas de Hermione Granger?" **– el director asintió - "**¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga realmente?"**

**- "Arréglalo como puedas"** – fastidiado se aparece en aquella casa color blanco con azul, se inquieto un poco al verlo rodeado de policías y entró para ver a la niña de 15 años sentada en las escaleras con la mirada perdida rodeada de vecinos, policías y algunas otras autoridades.

**- "Por favor, hermosa acompáñanos."**

**- "¿Qué sucede aquí?" **– preguntó captando la atención de la hechicera.

**- "¿Quién es usted?"**

**- "Pregunté primero." **

**- "Los padres de la joven aparecieron muertos en su consultorio, al no tener a ningún otro pariente el Estado se hará cargo de ella hasta la mayoría de edad"** – entonces el brujo observa que dos trabajadoras sociales bajan con sus maletas intentando llevársela.

**- "Eso sucedería si no tuviera a nadie, pero yo soy su padrino Severus Snape, así que pediría que todos ustedes se largaran de aquí para hacerme cargo de la muerte de sus padres y respeten un poco el dolor de mi ahijada."**

Obviamente no le creyeron pero con un par de hechizos y falsificar unos papeles y un confundus dejaron que él se la llevara, Severus no se alejó de ella en la sepultura de sus padres y se la llevó a la Hilandera para que la trabajadora social viera la casa y se asegurara de que Hermione estuviera bien.

Una vez dentro la subió a la única recamara que poseía la casa y la recostó en la cama ya que apenas podía sostenerse de pie, cuando dejo caer su cuerpo ella se aferró a su camisa temblando y llorando, él intento zafarse de las manos de la joven, fastidiado y odiando haberse metido ahí sin haberle hecho daño a nadie se resignó, no se movía, no decía nada, sólo se quedó ahí inmóvil a un lado de la joven.

**- "¿Granger?"** – le llamó – "**Granger no llore, usted es fuerte no llore"** – pero entre más hablaba más lloraba pero el cuerpo del profesor era una roca, nunca se movió para consolarla, sólo le sirvió de sostén para que ella no cayera más profundo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**- "Sigues siendo igual de frágil"** – le dijo sintiéndola aún dormida y contemplándola en silencio.

_**¿Qué les pareció chicas?**_

_**Algún review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias a todas las que siguen esta historia y las que dejan review...**_

**CAPITULO 2**

**10 AÑOS ANTES… (N/A: continuando con el último Flash Back)**

Cuando Hermione baja ve el desayuno ya preparado y la incomodidad se hace notoria entre ambos.

**- "Buenos días profesor Snape."**

**- "Buenos días Granger, vamos debe desayunar algo"** – para no contradecirlo se sentó sirviéndose avena un pan tostado.

**- "¿Profesor? Lamento todo esto, pero es la verdad, yo no tenía más familia que mis padres y la trabajadora social vendrá una vez al mes a revisar que yo esté aquí y viviendo bien."**

**- "No se preocupe Granger iré a hablar con el director esta tarde, solucionaré esto lo más rápido posible."**

SS&HG≈≈≈SS&HG SS&HG≈≈≈SS&HG SS&HG≈≈≈SS&HG

**- "¿Cómo que no vas a ayudarme Albus?"**

**- "No puedo Severus, ¿cómo quieres que te ayude? Tú te pusiste la soga al cuello diciendo que te harías cargo de ella."**

**- "¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA? ¡SE LA IBAN A LLEVAR A UN ORFANATO MALDITA SEA!"**

**- "No veo porque tienes que exaltarte."**

**- "TENGO A UNA ALUMNA VIVIENDO EN MI CASA Y CON EL POSIBLE HECHO DE QUE NO PUEDA DESHACERME DE ELLA EN TRES AÑOS."**

**- "Por algo la ayudaste Severus"** – esa insinuación hizo enojar mucho más al mortifago y azotó el puño sobre el escritorio.

**- "Bien… por partes, soy la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso ¿cómo voy a disculpar que tengo viviendo conmigo a una… hija de padres muggles?"**

**- "Le dirás que es una prueba que te puso la Orden para medir tus prejuicios y valores mágicos."**

**- "Hermione corre peligro a mi lado Albus"** – le suplicó.

**- "Te preocupas por ella y es lo que necesitaba para saber que eres el tutor perfecto para ella Severus."**

SS&HG≈≈≈SS&HG SS&HG≈≈≈SS&HG SS&HG≈≈≈SS&HG

En una semana la casa de La Hilandera ya había cambiado demasiado, había abierto la habitación de sus padres y la lleno con una cama individual, tocador y todas las pertenencias de Hermione y un baño propio para ella.

**- "El resto de sus cosas llegan mañana en los tres días siguientes, ya conoce la casa, mi biblioteca no se toca ya lo sabe, hay tres elfos domésticos y puede pedirle lo que sea a cualquiera de las elfinas, el elfo me sirve exclusivamente a mí."**

**- "Si profesor."**

**- "La trabajadora social llegara en tres semanas y deberá escuchar que me llame por mi nombre y haga su mejor esfuerzo porque no quiero problemas."**

**- "Está bien."**

**- "Y por último, esto no es lo que usted quería lo sé pero es lo mejor por ahora, así que una vez que venga la trabajadora podrá largarse a la casa de los Weasley con Potter o con quien quiera."**

**- "Gracias señor, yo no le daré problemas y me iré con mis amigos."**

**- "De su educación me encargaré yo y le daré la herencia de sus padres cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad muggle y tendrá que obedecer mis reglas"** – le recalca con mucha seriedad.

**- "Yo le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi profesor"** – le dice con una sonrisa que Severus no respondió más que arqueando las cejas.

Era muy complicado de entender los cambios de humor del profesor, la alumna en esa terrible depresión no hubo con quien pudiera consolarse, por medio de cartas les explicó a sus amigos lo sola que se sentía por la muerte de sus padres que ellos ignoraban, el hecho de pensar lo que dirían si supieran sobre su nuevo tutor la aterraba y prefirió guardar silencio.

Las primeras semanas fueron bastante incomodas, compartían la mesa pero se hablaban muy poco, muchas veces él llegaba de madrugada cuando ella ya estaba dormida, intentaba ganarse un poco la atención del mago pero él tenía una guerra interna que liberar como para prestarle atención a una colegiala que ni siquiera soportaba.

La llegada de la trabajadora social se acercaba y Hermione se había encargado de comprar unas cosas que hicieran la casa más familiar como un mantel de cocina, adornos para la sala y un par de lámparas.

**- "Hola Hermione ¿cómo te encuentras?"** – la pregunta parecía bastante estúpida a simple vista.

**- "Mejor, gracias."**

**- "Buenas tardes señor Snape"** – el hombre respondió inclinando la cabeza y sentándose en la sala los tres.

-** "¿Y bien Hermione qué me cuentas? ¿Estás feliz aquí?"**

**- "¿Feliz? No, por supuesto que no"** – le respondió agresiva mientras era fulminada por la mirada del profesor – **"Acaban de morir mis padres ¿se entera? Tuve que dejar mi casa donde crecí y vivir aquí con un padrino al cual casi ni veía y es terrible ver que Severus tuvo que cambiar su estilo de vida para tenerme en su casa porque es tan buena persona que no tuvo corazón para dejarme en la calle o en un Orfanato."**

**- "Hermione compórtate por favor"** – le siseó el profesor,

**- "No se preocupe señor Snape, es normal su reacción, si me hubiera dicho que está feliz viviendo aquí me hubiera extrañado."**

**- "¿Y dime qué estudias?"**

**- "Ella se irá conmigo al Colegio donde doy clases, es fuera de Londres y ya que es un internado estará conmigo y podre cuidarla mejor, esta casa la usaremos sólo para las vacaciones."**

**- "¿Tú estás de acuerdo Hermione?"**

**- "Si."**

**- "¿Y en estos días que haces? ¿Pasan, tiempo juntos?"**

**- "Todo el que Severus puede darme, tiene asuntos que atender pero pronto iré a ver a unos amigos, Severus me dio permiso y me iré la próxima semana."**

**- "Muy bien, creo que te estás acoplando a tu nueva vida más fácil de lo que esperaba."**

Acompañaron a la trabajadora social hasta la puerta y una vez lejos Hermione estalló.

-** "Que tipa más nefasta, ¿cómo que si estoy bien? Estoy sola estorbándole a usted en su vida y sin el ánimo de hacer nada."**

**- "No me estorba Granger"**

**- "Nunca está en la casa."**

**- "Tengo cosas que hacer, trabajos para la Orden lo sabe y no debo darle explicaciones de mi vida, así que cierre la boca, preparé sus maletas para llevarla al Cuartel."**

SS&HG≈≈≈SS&HG SS&HG≈≈≈SS&HG SS&HG≈≈≈SS&HG

Habían pasado varios meses y ella seguía sin decir quién era su tutor, sabía que sus amigos no dejarían de escandalizarse y convenciéndola que huyera del lado de Severus. El quinto curso fue uno de los años más difíciles para ella, por un lado el odio que guardaba a los mortifagos por haberle arrebatado la vida a sus padres, el nuevo profesorado que le daba nauseas y la estricta educación a la que era sometida por Severus.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró que él firmara el permiso para que pudiera asistir a las visitas de Hogsmeade, y no toleraba alguna llamada de atención por parte de alguno de los profesores. Para las vacaciones de Navidad tenían que estar en La Hilandera para la visita de la trabajadora social pero la dejaba ir a visitar a sus amigos siempre y cuando llegara antes de que oscureciera y que alguien de la Orden la llevara a casa. Y es que el plan de Dumbledore era perfecto sin duda o Severus Snape era un experto oclumantico, ya que cuando le informó al Señor Tenebroso las razones para tener a Granger en su casa no sospecho nada, sin embargo él sabía bien que en algún punto el Señor Oscuro le pediría matarla en respuesta a su fidelidad.

Habían pasado las fiestas de Navidad y Hermione llegó a la casa acompañada de Tonks, el dejo en casa poniendo las medidas de seguridad expuestas por el mismo Severus, cerca de las doce de la noche fue a recostarse ya que de seguro él estaría demasiado ocupado y llegaría tarde como siempre. Al poco tiempo de estar dormida escuchó un ruido en la sala de estar, salió empuñando la varita dispuesta a atacar tal como su tutor le había enseñado y sorpresa al verlo a él tirado frente a la chimenea bañado en sangre.

- **"¡Severus!"** – se acercó a él ayudándolo a recostarse en el sofá.

**- "Manda un patronus a Albus, que venga."**

**- "Sabes que no podré hacerlo, no puedo."**

**- "Confío en ti"** – esas palabras pesaban más que la vida del mago, después de un par de intentos logra salir la nutria y casi al instante apareció el director como alma que se lo llevaba el diablo.

**- "¿Severus? ¿Qué pasó?"**

**- "Descubrió a los aurores, piensa que le he mentido"** – la alumna no entendía nada y sólo se sostenía en la pared aterrada de lo que veía.

**- "Arreglaremos eso después, llamaré a Poppy."**

**- "No, yo puedo hacerlo solo, no debemos llamar la atención o empezará a desconfiar de mi."**

**- "¿Quién? ¿Quién desconfiará de ti Severus?"** – pregunta la voz llorosa de la joven mujer.

**- "Vete Hermione, a la casa de los Weasley"** – le ordena su tutor.

**- "Severus creo que ella tiene derecho a saber"**

**- "No Albus, que se vaya."**

**- "Quiero saber profesor."**

**- "Voldemort Señorita Granger, Severus es el espía que tenemos y por eso no hemos tenido tantas bajas."**

**- "¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no."**

**- "Es lo que soy Hermione, un mortifago"** – aquel hombre esperaba horror en su mirada pero nunca lo vio – **"vete."**

**- "Nunca me iré y tú dejaras ese absurdo trabajo."**

**- "Señorita Granger necesitamos a Severus cerca de Voldemort para saber sus movimientos."**

**- "Pues que se busquen a otro, ustedes no me quitaran a Severus, perdí a mis padres y no le perderé a él"** – le enfrenta protegiendo con su pequeño cuerpo enfrentándose al director.

**- "Señorita debo atenderlo"**

**- "Lárguese"** – le exigió, su debilidad se hacía notar una vez más cuando lloraba al pecho de su tutor – **"No vayas a dejarme tú también"** – el hombre no sabía que hacer o como actuar, y por primera vez permitió el contacto con la joven recibiendo su abrazo y acariciando sus largos cabellos castaños.

**- "No me pasará nada Granger, deje de llorar, odio eso, lo sabe."**

SS&HG≈≈≈SS&HG SS&HG≈≈≈SS&HG SS&HG≈≈≈SS&HG

Era ya un año en el que Granger había llegado a su vida y nunca se acostumbraría a ello, siempre se quejaba de que esa mocosa sólo había llegado a complicar su vida y acarrearle más problemas de los que tenía, pero su mente se volcó de un lado a otro cuando descubrió que ni ella ni varios alumnos habían desaparecido del Colegio, se maldijo una y otra vez por haber bajado la guardia. La marca le ardía sin igual y lo que sucedía era claro, esa noche Potter moriría, él tenía prohibido llegar a la batalla en el Ministerio por precaución de que lo descubrieran, pero se debatía en sacar de ahí a Potter y la mocosa que tanto dolor de cabeza le daba.

Esperaba como león enjaulado en la Mansión Malfoy hasta que el Señor Tenebroso apareció.

**- "Severus…las cosas no salieron como esperaba así que necesito tus servicios cerca de Dumbledore, tengo nuevos planes."**

**- "Mi Lord"**

**- "Ve… y me traes noticias cuanto antes"** – antes de retirarse siseó para que el profesor lo observara – **"con algo de suerte ya nos deshicimos de la sangre sucia a la que tienes que cuidar."**

**- "Nada me alegraría más mi Lord, sólo estorba en mis planes."**

Cuando entró a enfermería sentía que temblaba peros sus pasos eran firmes, veía a varios alumnos en las camillas pero su mirada de furia iba exclusivamente a la castaña, recorrió la cortina con furia y olvidando poner un hechizo silenciador parecía que tuviera un hechizo sonorus.

**- "Mocosa estúpida ¿en qué pensabas?"**

**- "No iba a quedarme en el colegio mientras todos hacían algo, no soy una cobarde."**

**- "Te dije que no hicieras nada estúpido y lo primero que haces es largarte con esos descerebrados a uno de los lugares más peligrosos."**

**- "¿Quieres dejar de gritarme?"**

**- "Yo te hablo como se me pegue la gana."**

**- "Profesor deje de gritarle a Hermione, no tiene derecho"** – le recriminó Harry cojeando.

-** "Cállese Potter, por su salud física y mental lárguese de aquí y tu Hermione estas castigada durante todo el maldito verano y el curso siguiente, no habrá vacaciones, salidas a Hogsmeade ni lo que se te ocurra."**

**- "Eso es exagerado"**

**- "Y más te vale no desobedecerme o te enviaré a una academia lejos de Londres y de todo"**

**- "Eso es injusto"**

**- "La vida nunca es justa"**

**- "Sólo intentaba ayudar"** – le suplica al profesor.

**- "Esa cara no funcionará, estas castigada y una vez que puedas levantarte de aquí, tomas tus cosas y nos vamos a casa."**

**- "Si Severus"**

**- "Quítese Potter que me estorba"**

Una vez cuando los alumnos dejaron de ver la capa por el pasillo observaron a Hermione con la boca abierta, muchos de ellos aún respiraban agitados.

**- "¿Él es tu tutor?"** – le pregunta Harry.

Realmente no es tan malo como parece…

_**Espero les llame la atención la temática…**_

_**Jiss:** _Hola guapa, muchas gracias... ojala te guste, en esta semana te doy el pedido que me dijiste eh... sólo que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer... Besos

_**Mama Shmi:**_Al inicio del capítulo iré poniendo la letra de la canción, la novela es mexicana quizás por eso no la has oido... espero te guste el capitulo.

_**Samaria Reed:**_Gracias guapa, espero te agrade la historia y la sigas al final. Besos

_**Adaduran:** _Gracias! :D No tiene que ver para nada con la novela, de hecho hice mención de eso porque me dijeron que le encontraron parecido, yo no pero por si acaso lo aclaré al inicio... en los siguientes capítulos me dices si hay un parecido o no, ya que eres la única que reconoció de lo que hablo. besos

_**Yazmín Snape:**_Gracias por siempre leerme, y sobre tu pregunta dejaré que te des cuenta tu solita... la historia no es tan cursi como las otras, creo que la hice más realista... quizás por algo ;)

_**Yetsave:**_si iré mencionando algunas cosas del pasado de Herms pero como recuerdos ya que la historia se centrará en el presente de ella y de Severus claro. Besos

_**Mauro S:**_lo sé, eres complicado, pero aquí esta la historia y no te preocupes por comentar, con que termines de leerla y veas que tengo palabra me basta. Cuidate

_**Review? anden quiero muchos **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias a todas por el apoyo con esta historia…lamento la tardanza…**_

**CAPITULO 3**

Hermione no se anima a salir de la habitación después de haberle gritado a la única persona que no la ha abandonado, abrazaba a sus rodillas recordando cuando le habían avisado de la muerte de sus padres y querían llevársela fue Severus quien evitó eso y la acogió en su casa y a pesar de cómo complicó su vida nunca le dio la espalda, y después de cometer error tras error él siempre la recibía, quizás no con una sonrisa pero si con esa mirada que siempre decía más que mil palabras.

Cuando se encontró recién divorciada a sus 22 años él soporto todo, su mal humor, su holgazanería y hasta aquella época donde la joven hechicera en vez de salir adelante como lo hubiese hecho cualquier mortal prefirió ahogarse en alcohol por el engaño de su marido y la noticia de que su amante pudo darle el hijo que él tanto deseaba y que a ella le daba pánico tener, ¿cuántas veces Severus iba a recogerla a aquellos bares muggles? Y ¿Cuántas veces no terminó con un hombre del que no recordaba su nombre? Y todo porque su dignidad como mujer había sido destrozada por Ronald Weasley, ella necesitaba sentirse amada o mínimo deseada sexualmente. Y ella bien sabía que se estaba comportado como una mujerzuela pero Severus siempre la apoyo a su manera y una prueba fehaciente de ello debió ser cuando le partió el alma a aquel muggle por haberla golpeado.

Y sin embargo nada era suficiente para ella, siempre quería más y más, quiso más de su esposo y por eso la cambio por otra, quiso más de Dorian y de él nunca obtuvo ni un te estimo, y de James… por Merlín, la hechicera perdió la cabeza por ese brujo, pero como dicen lo que mal empieza mal acaba y el hecho de tener sexo en el baño de un bar mágico de mala reputación no es precisamente el presagio de una historia de amor, ella se enamoró y se fue a vivir con él a penas de tener seis meses de salir, buscó y exigió más obteniendo el fracaso de la relación.

Y de Severus… bueno, de él lo quería todo, su atención, su cariño, sus caricias, sus regaños, su sonrisa, su felicidad, todo y lamentablemente el ex pocionista no era precisamente del tipo de hombres que da a demostrar lo que siente.

**Flash Back**

- "**Mis padres solían decirme que me castigaban porque me amaban"** – le comenta a la hora de la comida mientras Severus se niega a dirigirle la palabra.

- **"Mmm…"**

- "**No es que yo fuera una niña muy rebelde, creo que siempre fui tranquila pero un par de ocasiones me castigaron los fines de semana"**

- "**Pues yo opino que eres una mujer muy rebelde."**

- "**¿Opinas como ellos? Sobre lo de… ya sabes… que un castigo implica cariño en el fondo." **

- "**¿A dónde quieres llegar Hermione?"**

- "**A saber porque me castigaste"** – le insiste.

- "**Porque pusiste en riesgo tu vida."**

- "**¿Entonces te importo?"**

- "**¿Los hechos no hablan por si solos?"** – el profesor se levanta de la mesa de muy mal humor.

- "**¿Severus?... yo también te quiero" –** el hombre guarda silencio.

- "**Recoge la mesa en cuanto termines." **

**Fin del Flash Back **

Cuando baja por fin a la sala lo encuentra sentado leyendo el Profeta, se sienta a su lado silenciosa y sabe que le debe una disculpa.

- "**No debí decir eso"**

- "**Olvídalo"**

- "**He estado pensando y creo que me meteré de nuevo a la escuela, no terminé Medimagia y creo que lo que necesito es tiempo y tener ocupada la cabeza, no te daré problemas y no tendrás que sacarme de ningún bar."**

- "**¿Hablas en serio?"** – le cuestiona sorprendido.

- "**Si, sé que soy muy rebelde e inmadura y que sólo causo problemas y preocupaciones y quiero que eso cambie, quiero ser mejor."**

- "**Nunca he pensado eso de ti, te ha tocado vivir cosas muy fuertes a una edad temprana y por eso eres así, me alegra que no te sientes a llorar esta vez." **

**SS&HG≈≈≈SS&HG SS&HG≈≈≈SS&HG SS&HG≈≈≈SS&HG**

- "**¡Hermione!"** – Ginny llega corriendo y la abraza lo más fuerte que puede.

- "**Ginny, gracias por venir."**

- "**Claro que iba a venir, dos años sin verte, desde que te largaste con James, ¿y bien? ¿Cuándo se casan?"**

- "**Se canceló la boda"** – toda la tarde se dedican a platicar de la relación con James, el nacimiento del pequeño Albus y cómo iba el matrimonio de Ron que estaba muy feliz con la llegada de sus gemelas, algunos chismes mágicos y comenzó a sentirse la más desdichadas de todas.

- "**¿He dicho algo malo Hermione?"**

- "**No, no te preocupes, es sólo que todos parecen tener la vida perfecta, o al menos una vida muy bien planificada o realizada y yo no tengo nada, un divorcio, una frustración como mujer, un tipo que me golpeaba, un mago maravilloso que era perfecto sólo que se avergonzaba de mí y me usaba a su conveniencia, sin padres y con una soledad que no puedo con ella, no tengo nada ni a nadie y empiezo a sentirme desgraciada por ello."**

- "**Estas mal amiga, me tienes a mí, a Harry y al profesor Snape…"**

- "**Si… él es todo lo que tengo en la vida." **

**SS&HG≈≈≈SS&HG SS&HG≈≈≈SS&HG SS&HG≈≈≈SS&HG**

En definitiva era una completa estúpida, él si me quería, aunque nunca me lo dijera y muchas veces me hiciera mala cara yo era importante para él, me lo demostraba de muchas formas, solo que me encantaría que me dijera cuanto me quería o ver en sus ojos fríos algo de cariño hacia mí.

**Flash Back **

La guerra había comenzado y acabábamos de sepultar al profesor Dumbledore, llegué a la Hilandera, porque yo no conocía otro hogar más que ese, al poco tiempo llegó Severus observándome de la manera más cruel y frívola que había visto en él.

- "**Sé que sucedió algo, algo muy fuerte, llevo viviendo contigo dos años Severus y sé que si le mataste fue…"** - parecía tan absurdo crear una excusa para la muerte.

- "**¿Crees en mí?"**

- "**Aha"** – le responde con toda su inocencia.

- "**¿No me tienes miedo?"**

- "**Nunca"**

- "**Debes irte… no desempaques, vete con los Weasley y empieza de nuevo, si logro salir con vida te buscaré."**

- "**¿No podemos mantener contacto?"**

- "**No… y no hagas nada estúpido"** – lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo pero él no podía, no podía hacerla sentir que la quería, era lo mejor para ambos y la separó de inmediato – **"Vete"**

**Fin del FlashBack **

Ambos comenzaban una nueva vida, juntos como lo era antes de que ella se casara, estudiaba medimagia y daba sus prácticas en San Mungo, él estaba tranquilo de ver que por primera vez intentaba salir adelante sin ayuda de nadie y sin buscar consuelo en ningún otro hombre y le intrigaba saber a qué se debía su cambio en la estrategia.

Sin embargo los fines de semana que era el tiempo que compartían juntos se sentía miserable, casi siempre estaba encerrada en su habitación, él muchas veces se asomaba a verla, algunas veces lloraba ahogando su llanto en la almohada, sin lugar a dudas se sentía sola y no sabía cómo ayudarla, dormía demasiado y comía muy poco, pasó el tiempo y él estaba casi seguro que estaba embarazada, casarla con James iba a ser un terrible error y sabía que ella no querría a ese bebe.

- "**¿Hermione? ¿Alguna vez has pensando en tener hijos?"** – la castaña casi se ahoga con el agua y arquea la ceja molesta.

- "**Creo que la maternidad no se hizo para mi Severus, por eso Ronald se enredó con Lavander, yo no era lo que él esperaba y mira, ahora ya nacieron las gemelas después de que esa mujer le dio a su primogénito." **

- "**Pero ya estuviste embarazada… ¿qué sentiste?" **– ella se queda callada como si aquel recuerdo hubiese sido un golpe bajo.

- "**Miedo, no quería tener a ese bebé, pero yo no lo maté Severus, la golpiza que me dio Dorian impidió que el feto se quedará en mi vientre, te juro que no lo provoque yo"** – le suplica.

- "**Te creo, ¿no querías a tu hijo?"**

- "**Creo que por instinto común a los hijos se les ama, pero el hecho de pensar en la vida que hubiese tenido con Dorian me dio miedo y no quería tenerlo."**

- "**¿Y James?"**

- "**James"** – dice burlona – **"James no quería que me embarazará, su madre decía que cómo iba a tener un hijo con alguien como yo, siempre me daba la poción antes para que no hubiese error." **

- "**¿No es posible que estés embarazada?"**

- "**No, ninguna posibilidad." **

**SS&HG≈≈≈SS&HG SS&HG≈≈≈SS&HG SS&HG≈≈≈SS&HG**

Siempre me quejaba de ella, de sus lloriqueos y sus dramatismos, cuando bebía demasiado por su divorcio, cuando casi se deja morir porque no lograba encontrar el amor en un buen hombre que la quisiera por lo que es, pero ahora sin embargo estaba actuando distinto y eso lo sentía aún más peligroso, vivía su depresión en medio de sonrisas y planes futuros, y se arreglaba, salía, estudiaba, trabajaba, y fingía que todo estaba bien, sabía a la perfección que cuando no pudiera más estallaría en llanto y haría una de las tonterías que acostumbra hacer.

Severus Snape aguarda pensativo mientras espera a Mariela que aún estaba arreglándose, y más se frustraba que los pocos momentos que podía pasar con esa bella mujer su mente viajara a su casa con la pequeña castaña, se reprochaba estar ahí disfrutando de una buena compañía en vez de ayudar a Hermione a superar ese trago amargo pero a la vez creía que él merecía rehacer su vida. Se termino su copa proponiéndose que al día siguiente invitaría a comer a Hermione para hablarle de Mariela y compartiera su felicidad con él.

- "**Buenas noches"** – le saluda seductora aquella bruja de 35 años, de cabello rizado hasta la cintura con una piel tersa y morena – **"Lamento el retraso… estaba arreglándome."**

- "**¿Arreglándote?"** – le pregunta al observar al baby doll de encaje color negro que deja ver su trasero perfecto y esos senos llamativos.

- "**Para ti Severus… te veo muy pensativo ¿qué sucede?"**

- "**Estoy preocupado por Hermione"** – la hechicera se sienta en las piernas del mago acariciando su cuello lentamente.

- "**Ella ya no tiene 15 Severus, tiene 26 años y es una mujer hecha y derecha, ya no es tu responsabilidad, cómprale un departamento y que comience arreglar sus problemas sola, eso la hará madurar"**

- "**Eso nunca Mariela, y no vuelvas a repetirlo"** – le responde molesto, la hechicera iba a seguir pero prefirió no arruinar la noche tan esplendida que ella había preparado.

- "**Tranquilo, estas estresado y yo sé cómo relajarte"** – se levantó frente a él dejando caer toda su ropa por un hechizo no verbal, dejando que el hombre quedara extasiado con tremenda imagen, su sexo bien depilado y esos pezones erectos que llamaban a ser acariciados, se acercó a él subiéndose a horcadas sintiendo como el cuerpo del pocionista reaccionaba a sus detalles.

- "**¿Cómo vas a relajarme?"**

- "**Ahorita lo veras" **– le responde besando su cuello y yendo abajo y más abajo, permitiendo que el mago cerrara los ojos y disfrutara de ese placer que era Mariela.

_**Espero les haya gustado chicas… ¿ya saben para donde va la historia? **_

_**Mama Shmi: **_y es tan excitante verlo así de enojado… ufff…

_**AndreaDSnape: **_Antes que nada muchas gracias por tu review y por siempre leerme, creo que eso es lo que planteo plasmar la idea de una relación tutor-chica porque lo hace simplemente excitante y prohibida… lamento la demora… Besos y espero que te gusten las actualizaciones.

_**Samaria Reed: **_Hola guapa lo siento por la demora… pero mi espantosa vida no me permite sentarme frente al pc y eso que tengo esta historia completa y muchos capítulos ya escritos. Espero te guste… besos

_**Adaduran:**_ creo que tienes razón… no se parece más que en lo prohibido de la relación, me alegra que te guste. Besos

_**Yazmín Snape: **_es que creía que a veces me pasaba de cursi y este lo hago más frívolo, espero te guste el capítulo y una disculpa por la tardanza pero esto está del nabo… y no te preocupes que con éste no te haré llorar.

_**ZaDaBia: **_muchas gracias guapa, ojala te guste y trataré de actualizar cada semana los capítulos que ya tenga escritos aunque me toque pedir ayuda!

_**AliuxS: **_lo que más me gusta de esta historia es la frialdad de un hombre que quiere decir mucho y el silencio que lo invade… y sobre la novela… ya todas me dicen que no se parece en nada, creo que sólo era por la relación prohibida entre ambos… espero te guste. Besos

_**Besos **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y alertas… **_

**CAPITULO 4 **

Cuando llega Severus el domingo por la mañana observa a Hermione dormida en el sofá con apenas una túnica sobre su cuerpo para que le guardara un poco de calor, la mueve un poco despertando algo molesta.

"**Te esperé toda la noche"**

"**Pensé que saldrías"** – le responde el hechicero.

"**¿Salir con quien? Mi exmarido o ¿qué?"**

"**Se puede saber ¿por qué demonios estás molesta?"**

"**Porque me paso toda la semana sola en la casa y esperaba que los fines de semana pudiéramos pasarla juntos, eres mi familia ¿no? O sólo era pura hipocresía." **

"**No voy a tolerarte un capricho más Hermione, te he demostrado de mil maneras lo que significas en mi vida pero tú todo lo exiges, cuando saliste con James nunca estabas en casa y llegabas a dormir cada vez que te acordabas"**

"**Y también me reclamabas"**

"**Porque tu nombre estaba por los suelos maldita sea y ese tipo no te tomaba en serio."**

"**Y te gusta estar recordándomelo" **– le recrimina bastante herida.

"**Claro que no, lo digo porque sólo fue una noche en la que quise salir a divertirme y tú me juzgas como si fuera un crimen" **

"**Me siento sola Severus, necesito de tu cariño y tu no me lo das, no me escuchas y no valoras nada… absolutamente nada…"** - no valió lo que él hubiese querido decir ya que ella salió disparada hacia su habitación sin permitir que él hablase o se defendiera.

Quizá tenía razón y no la valoraba, pero qué más podía hacer, ella no estaba en sus planes, siempre fue el hombre soltero que tenía como única misión proteger al hijo de Lily Potter, con su trabajo de profesor y pocionista, después como mortifago, jamás pensó en casarse, tener una familia y mucho menos estar haciéndose cargo de una alumna tan sentimental como ella. Y hasta el mismo Severus hasta la fecha se seguía preguntando ¿qué había desencadenado todo para que él la ayudara de esa manera?

Y no se hacía el hipócrita, en verdad fue su tutor, en verdad se preocupaba por ella y veía que siempre estuviera bien, nunca le dijo que la quería o le dio cariño pero nunca le falto nada, la lleno de lujos y siempre tenía un guardaropa lleno, y todas esas cosas que las mujeres necesitaban, su boda fue la más lujosa que se hubiese visto en los últimos años y cada regalo superaba al anterior, esa era la forma en la que él le demostraba que la estimaba en verdad.

Pero ella le daba cariño de una forma distinta, con atenciones y aunque él siempre le incomodaba abrazos y algún beso efusivo y Severus sabía que el día en que ella dejara de hacerlo algo dentro de él se destrozaría como el día en que ella lo dejo para seguir a James.

Seguía en la biblioteca reprochándose ser de esa forma pero su familia nunca lo enseño a ser diferente y sabía que gran parte de la culpa de los errores de Hermione era suya, si tan solo le hubiese dado cariño no hubiera tenido que ir a buscarlo a otro lado. Y ella siempre fue tan agradecida y buena con él que le remordía la conciencia ser tan mierda con la única persona que soportaba su mal humor y su pasado, Marlene era la mujer pasional pero nada sabía de su pasado en cambio Hermione a pesar de saber demasiadas cosas de él siempre se quedaba ahí.

**Flash Back**

Como olvidar aquella noche cuando la serpiente del Señor Tenebroso lo había atacado sin pausa por cinco veces haciendo que su veneno se esparciera por todo su cuerpo, perdía sangre rápidamente hasta que su alivio llegó al ver a Potter, le dio los últimos recuerdos y con ello cumplía la última misión que le había sido encomendada.

"**Llévalos al pensadero"** – Hermione estaba a sus pies buscando la forma de salvarle la vida mientras sus amigos intentaban llevársela de ahí.

"**Herms te necesitamos" **– le decía e pelirrojo.

"**No puedo irme, vayan ustedes."**

"**Herms."**

"**Es mi familia Ron, entiéndelo."**

"**Mato al profesor Dumbledore" **– le grita.

"**Eso es mentira, no me moveré de aquí."**

"**Ron, déjala, ella sabe lo que hace"** – una vez que se van Severus siente el enorme alivio de morir al lado de alguien que lo quería a él por ser Severus Snape…

"**Tengo dictamo y alguna poción limpiadora, también ungüentos que detendrán la hemorragia pero no tengo el antídoto" **

"**Con el dictamo y el hechizo que te enseñe ganaremos tiempo" **– y es que de algo estaba seguro Severus y era de que no quería morir, la hechicera hizo el hechizo antes de aplicar la poción con un paño – **"Ahora has presión."**

"**Pero dolerá."**

"**Haz presión"** – lo hizo tan cual lo dijo mientras veía al mago retorcerse de dolor – **"Ahhhhhhhh más Hermione"**

Duro ahí algunas horas hasta que los primeros pasos se hacían presentes en la casa de los gritos, eran miles de alumnos y magos que la apuntaban con la varita, buscaban a Severus Snape ya fuera vivo o muerto.

"**Granger apártese"** – le ordena la profesora McGonagall – **"los del Ministerio no tardan en llegar y se lo llevarán." **

"**Pasaran encima de mí antes de que alguien lo toque" **

"**Sabemos que es fue su tutor pero no era un buen ejemplo para usted."**

"**Él no es mi tutor, es mi familia"** – le dice mientras siente la mano de Severus dándole todo ese apoyo, llegan corriendo Harry y Ron pero ella apunta la varita justo a la cara del pelinegro, ella no iba a dudar en maldecirlo pero su amigo guarda la varita en los vaqueros – **"No me importa si eres mi mejor amigo, si te atreves a dañarlo te hechizaré Harry"** – su amigo la ignora mientras se acerca a profesor moribundo.

"**Vamos profesor Snape, lo sacaré de aquí, Ron ayúdame del otro brazo." **

Y en cuestión de horas ya sabían el papel que había jugado Severus Snape y la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase ya estaba lista para él, más créditos y el agradecimiento de toda la comunidad mágica internacional, pero eso a él ya no le importaba tanto, sino aquella castaña que se negaba a ser atendida y dormía sobre una silla recargada sobre su estómago y se resistía a alejarse de ahí hasta que el profesor fuera dado de alta.

"**Ve a que te revisen, anda no seas testadura"**

"**Estoy bien"**

"**Tienes varias heridas, meses de desnutrición, una posible fiebre y los malditos hechizos de Bellatrix pudieron causarte algo, así que ve por favor, prometo no irme a ningún lado sin ti."**

"**Si serás tonto Severus"** – le reprocha herida.

_Yo también te quiero Hermione_ – dijo para si mismo y evitando que esas penosas palabras salieran de su boca.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Salió de la biblioteca dispuesto a buscarla encontrándola más calmada en la cocina.

"**¿Puedo invitarte a cenar?"**

"**¿Es una forma de pedir disculpas?"**

"**No, eso ya lo tenía planeado desde ayer y pensé que podría ser buena idea, y así alejarnos un poco de todo pero me gustaría que aceptaras sin peleas y sin nada, sólo quiero pasarla bien."**

"**Lo lamento, acepto ir contigo a cenar ¿a dónde me llevaras?"**

"**A donde te gusta, al restaurante donde tus padres festejaban tu cumpleaños, ve a arreglarte." **

De cierta forma ese plan tenía algo entre manos, buscaba darle su apoyo incondicional en el duelo que estaba pasando pero también quería presentarle a Mariela, no es que se fuera a casar con ella ni nada por el estilo, pero quería hacerla parte de su vida, era la mujer con la que salía hace años y el creía que era importante, no era su novia solo era su pareja y Severus Snape creía que Mariela era importante en su vida y no quería seguir ocultándosela a Hermione.

El restaurante estaba lleno por ser fin de semana y decidieron a ir a uno que se encontraba muy cercas de ahí, escogiendo una mesa cerca del centro, pidieron de cenar y una botella de vino tinto que era la favorita de Hermione.

"**¿Algo más señor?"**

"**Nada, puede retirarse"**

"**¿Y para su esposa?" –** Severus casi escupe el vino sobre el mesero mientras Hermione soltaba una pequeña risita, el hechicero iba a reclamar tal atrevimiento pero se vio interrumpido por la mano de Hermione posándose sobre la suya.

"**¿Mi amor? Me encantaría mucho pedir un postre de chocolate"** – aquel hombre estaba más sorprendido.

"**Claro, tráigale la carta de postres por favor"**

"**Por supuesto señor, con permiso."**

"**¿Qué fue eso Hermione?"**

"**Oh vamos… no seas amargado"** – le responde muriéndose de la risa – **"¿qué? No crees que yo pueda ser lo suficientemente hermosa o mujer para estar con un hombre como tu?"**

"**Eres demasiado hermosa para estar con alguien como yo, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, no habrá hombre que te merezca." **

"**¿Y crees que soy suficiente mujer?"** – aquel hombre estaba tremendamente nervioso.

"**Basta Hermione, creo que has bebido mucho vino."**

"**¿Te molesto que me hiciera pasar por tu esposa?"**

"**Claro que no, sólo me sorprendió."**

"**¿Por qué? ¿Me ves como tu hija?" **

"**No."**

"**¿Tu sobrina?"**

"**No."**

"**¿Tu alumna?"**

"**No, tu eres… eres Hermione, mi familia y mi…"**

"**Aquí tiene la carta señora"**

"**Vamos… pide lo que quieras"**

"**¿Terminas el tema de conversación?"**

"**Si" **

Y es que algo tenía Severus y era que podía enfrentarse a una manada de centauros enfurecidos, a miles de dementores y otra Nagini, incluso todas las criaturas rastreras, pero eso si, a los sentimentalismos y cuando una persona intentaba entrar en su corazón simplemente salía huyendo como un cobarde.

La forma en que ella lo miraba durante esa broma que le hizo Hermione lo hizo temblar y en definitiva no iba a tocar el tema de Mariela… lo único que quería es que esa estúpida cena llegara a su final.

_**¿Qué opináis chicas? **_

_**AndreaDSnape: **_y lo que falta para que la odies más, espero que Hermione reaccione en lo que sucede a su alrededor, esta más concentrada en su dolor que en otra cosa. Besos guapa

**Yazmín Snape: **está bien te lo diré! Si harán pareja, no la ve como su hija pero si como su familia… y no llores porque no pondré drama! Creo que hasta este momento me he portado muy bien!

**Samaria Reed: **la verdad es que ambos están medio lentos en esto, pero el sentimiento ahí esta presente que es lo importante… Besos!

**SuekSnape: **tu vida? Donde? Donde? Dime! Jajaja gracias por el review amiga. Besos

**AliuxS: **prometo actualizar ESTA historia una vez por semana, y claro que responderé! Es su pareja… sólo eso diré para no quitarle la emoción vale? Otra duda la respondo con gusto. Muchos besos guapa

**Yetsave: **Hola guapa! Odio bien merecido jajaja Besos, espero te guste.

**Hasta la próxima chicas.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lamento la demora, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes y mi nuevo trabajo absorbe la mayor parte de mi tiempo (y ni me titule **____** ) a las 10 de la noche caigo rendida, ténganme paciencia… terminaré mis historias. **_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

Los estudios de Hermione iban mejor de lo que ella misma esperaba, seguía siendo una de las chicas más inteligentes, pensaba demasiado en que debía especializarse, nunca le había llamado la atención los niños ni las mujeres embarazadas, siempre le hacían recordar las peores etapas de su vida, sabía bien que no podía tomar la rama psicológica, eso le haría tomar estudios muggles, además de que sabía que no poseía la madurez necesaria para tratar y ayudar a la gente.

Ingreso a una especialidad un poco más compleja, Infecciones mágicas y venenos, eso le haría retomar sus estudios en pociones y sabía o al menos tenía la ilusión de que así Severus se sentiría orgullosa de ella. Su compañera de laboratorio se llamaba Sullie y venía de los Estados Unidos, era muy parecida a Hermione y hacían los mejores antídotos juntas y su proyecto de investigación fue el más innovador dentro de la clase.

Sin embargo había algo que le quitaba a Hermione el sueño, pero era un poco más madura y sólo permitía que la pusiera nerviosa e ilusionada… un chico, era como si ella no supiera lo que es estar sola o buscaba con desesperación poder estar con un hombre, en esta ocasión se llamaba Andrew era alto y de pelo rubio y rizado, con unos ojos color miel que desprendían una bondad casi infinita, era muy inteligente y responsable, era el primero en llegar y casi el último en irse, por lo poco que puede observar Hermione le gustaba la lectura, el café sin azúcar y las galletas de mantequilla; hijo de padres muggles y por casualidad del destino su hermana menos también iba a Hogwarts siendo una digna Gryffindor mientras que él había pertenecido a los Ravenclaw.

"**Hola chicas"** – saluda sentándose en la cafetería de San Mungo donde los tres daban sus prácticas en el laboratorio de pociones.

"**Hola Andrew" **

"**Hola"** – a penas respondió Sullie.

"**¿Cómo van esas pociones?"**

"**Bien, aunque Hermione acaba de sufrir una herida por los malos efectos"**

"**En realidad vamos mal"** – reconoce la castaña.

"**Pero tienes una gran ventaja, tu tutor es el Profesor Snape y es el mejor en pociones en toda Gran Bretaña."**

"**Quizás lo sea pero nunca lo meto en mis trabajos escolares, además está en el Colegio y tiene varias semanas sin ir a casa, así que ni las dudas me resuelve." **

"**¿Y tu Andrew?"** – le pregunta la callada amiga.

"**¿Yo? Bueno creo que bien, sólo hace falta probarla a ver los efectos pero ya saben que es lo más difícil, nunca existe el valiente que se arriesgue ¿piensan venir al baile?"**

**¡Yo no lo sé, tengo tantos deberes, quizás venga sólo si Hermione acepta venir también."**

"**Pero claro que vendré Sul así que ponte tu mejor vestido"** – y el muchacho sonrío al saber que su conquista estaría tan cerca de él.

**SS&HG≈≈≈SS&HG SS&HG≈≈≈SS&HG SS&HG≈≈≈SS&HG**

Había ido de compras y se hizo de un vestido de corte de sirena sin mangas color azul eléctrico con guantes largos a juego y unas plataformas color negro, había comprado miles de revistas muggles y mágicas para saber el peinado perfecto y el maquillaje, abrió el cajón y sonrió ante lo que veía. Emocionada se metió a bañar, esa podría ser la noche perfecta para lo hermoso que podría nacer entre Andrew y ella y se sentía de nuevo como adolescente, nerviosa e ilusionada, quería gustarle a ese chico y se esmeraría por ello.

Cuando salió de la ducha Severus acababa de llegar por chimenea.

"**Hasta que llegas, casi dos meses y no te he visto."**

"**Tuve unas semanas pesadas ¿vas a salir?"**

"**Si, es el baile ¿recuerdas?"**

"**Oh… tenía pensado que hiciéramos algo aquí, hay algo de lo que debo hablarte" **– le dijo, y es que tenía planeado presentarle a Mariela.

"**¿Lo podemos dejar para el domingo? En verdad quiero ir a este baile." **

"**Claro, sin problemas, iré a tomar una copa entonces afuera, diviértete."**

"**Gracias Sev, tu también." **

Dejo sus piernas depiladas y humectadas, se dejo su sexo sin vello y se puso una tanga color negra muy provocativa, nadie podía asegurarlo pero quizás esa noche podría pasar algo especial, el vestido era pegado y tenía algunos brillantes y en partes se podía ver su piel desnuda. Se hizo un moño bajo y así estilizar aún más su cuello.

Cuando llegó al baile sólo se encontraba Sullie pero sabía bien que Andrew llegaría, bebió un poco, o para ser sincera más de la cuenta. Cuando vio al mago llegar sentía en su vientre una experiencia parecida, su traje de gala le quedaba perfecto y la túnica color gris con blanco lo hacía ver más elegante de lo que aparentaba.

"**Hola hermosas" **

"**Hola" **– respondimos al mismo tiempo.

"**Sullie me permites"** – le pidió permiso para colocarle una mariposa que se movía mediante magia en su cabello, debido al color negro de su cabellera la blanca mariposa llamaba mucho la atención, el corazón de Hermione se estrujo, ante el detalle que había tenido con su amiga – **"¿Te gustaría bailar?"**

"**Yo… yo no creo que…" -** tartamudeó.

"**Claro que le encantaría la idea, ve Sullie… yo… iré por una copa anda" **– la alentó.

Mientras tomaba la copa veía como Andrew sonreía al verla bailar y ella tímidamente correspondía al gesto pero se notaba lo incomoda que se encontraba. Una vez terminada la pieza regresaron con Hermione.

"**Andrew, creo que ahora tendrás que sacar a Hermione."**

"**Claro, ¿vamos Herms?"**

"**Sí, pero ¿me darías unos minutos con Sullie?"**

"**Si, por supuesto" – le respondió retirándose. **

"**Sullie, disfruta la fiesta porque te ves hermosa."**

"**Te juro Hermione que no tengo idea porque él me invitó y… pero yo no…"**

"**Shhh… no digas nada, lo sé, sólo es un chico y sé que no te es indiferente así que adelante, no te preocupes."**

"**Yo no podría hacerte esto."**

"**No me estás haciendo nada, sólo se feliz." **

"**¿Listo Herms?"**

"**Lo siento Andrew… Severus no estaba de acuerdo en que saliera y le dije que sólo sería un momento, pero diviértanse mucho y trata bien a mi amiga."**

"**Por supuesto" **– le sonrió a Sullie para confirmar su pacto.

Salió de aquel salón y camino un rato hasta que los tacones comenzaron a pesarle, se apareció cerca de La Hilandera y al entrar sólo vio la luz de la sala prendida, Severus debió acostarse temprano, dejo los tacones ahí y devastada subió las escaleras, si algo no toleraba Hermione Granger era sentirse desplazada o abandonada, y el hecho de no haber hecho que naciera deseo en ese hombre la había frustrado, sin embargo para ella era mucho más importante Sullie que cualquier otra cosa.

"**¿Severus?"**

Le llamo a la habitación despacio pero no respondió nadie, y es que en verdad necesitaba sus palabras en ese momento, no sentirse desplazada y sentirse hermosa o que al menos alguien la veía así, malditas inseguridades.

"**¿Sev?"**

Decidió abrir la puerta para quedarse con la boca abierta, evidentemente las personas que se encontraban dentro no podían escuchar nada por el hechizo silenciador pero ahora que estaba dentro de la habitación quedo petrificada, una mujer morena de unos 35 años estaba en cuatro gimiendo y gritando sin control mientras Severus le daba un placer que sin lugar a dudas Hermione nunca había tenido. Estaban tan en lo suyo que ni siquiera se percataron que alguien había entrado, las embestidas eran fuertes y rápidas, ella con los ojos vendado y pellizcándole los senos proliferaba frases incomprensibles.

Poco a poco ella se fue retirando hasta que Severus la escuchó.

"**¡Hermione!" **– se asustó saliendo por completo de la cavidad de la fogosa mujer.

Y en definitiva fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho aquel hombre ya que quedo su miembro expuesto a la castaña quien no pudo dejar de observarlo por su forma y tamaño, nunca había visto algo así y su cara de asombro lo daba a saber.

"**¡Madre mía!"**

Como pudo Severus Snape se cubrió y Mariela no hizo otra cosa que sonreír penosamente. La castaña salió de ahí disparada y de desapareció con polvos flu a un lugar donde se sintiera menos avergonzada.

Al único lugar al que podía haber llegado era a la casa de su amiga Ginny quien le hizo miles de preguntas pero ella con ojos llorosos sólo había respondido que el chico que a ella le gustaba quería con su compañera de trabajo, una mentira que Ginny no se tragó sin embargo no le preguntó más. La dejo quedarse en una de las habitaciones, a penas logró acostarse en la cama sin quitarse el vestido y seguía en shock.

El primer hombre en su vida fue Ronald pero fue una experiencia bastante torpe, ambos no tenían experiencia y el pelirrojo era muy desesperado, tanto que muchas veces Hermione se hacía la dormida para no copular con él, sus otras experiencias a penas las recuerda, algunas fueron con muggles o magos que no conocía y se acostaban en el calor del momento o bajo las bebidas alcohólicas o aquella vez que decidió probar una droga muggle, muchas veces ni recordaba si había disfrutado o no. Pero Dorian… ¡Por Dios! Dorian si que era un fracasado, primeramente el tamaño le dejaba mucho que desear y francamente no había nada bien ni antes del momento, ni en la acción ni después, sin contar con que tenía que prenderse antes con pornografía muggle y no duraba ni tres minutos.

Pero James… James fue otra cosa, con él descubrió la sexualidad en otro sentido, en otro ámbito, le enseñó cosas nuevas y a disfrutar, al menos así era al principio, ya después se fue volviendo más egoísta y disfrutaba del sexo a su manera sin preguntarle a Hermione lo que verdaderamente le gustaba, casi siempre la dejaba insatisfecha, a medias y fantaseando con todo lo que quería hacer. Le gustaba el sexo oral pero no tenía paciencia para hacérselo a ella y fue cuando hasta el sexo se fue tornando aburrido entre ellos y si lo hacía era porque bien sabía que era lo único que los mantenía unidos.

Esa fue la sexualidad de Hermione Granger… algo que en ese momento tenía nulo, llevaba meses sin tener contacto con un hombre…

Y esos malditos gritos la atormentaban demasiado, escucharla a ella gritar de placer, pedir más y esos gemidos ahogados, quien diría que Severus Snape podía causar ese tipo de orgasmos en donde hiciera perder la cordura a la mujer, no sabía que la descontrolaba más si los gritos de placer, la forma en que la hacía suya y se movía dentro de ella o recordar el tamaño y la forma de ese miembro erecto, nunca había visto algo igual…

Hermione observa desesperada la habitación tratando de olvidar, pero las mismas imágenes aparecen una y otra vez… y escucha eso una y otra vez…

"**¡Maldita sea Oblivienme!" **– pide desesperada con el corazón desbocado.

_**¿Qué paso chicas? ¿Ya saben lo que sigue?**_

_**Samaria Reed: **_La pobre de Herms ni la vio llegar… que manera de presentarle a su pareja jajaja… veamos que sucede más adelante.

_**MjSnape Prince 1996:**_ Hay guapa que pena contigo, te quedo mal siempre, es que este fic ya lo tengo escrito, sólo me falta el capítulo número 11 pero ya esta todo listo, te has de preguntar que porque no actualizo y es que entre mi trabajo, y mi nueva vida no me da chance de nada… espero poder compensarlo de alguna forma… me dices va? Oye el one shot que acabo de subir, ese si esta largo :D

_**Yazmín Snape:**_ Me quedo claro jajaja odias a Mariela y la vas a odiar mas… pero estos no se dan cuenta de lo que sienten… y ni como ayudarlos, Severus mega frio y calculador y Hermione bastante hormonada y caprichuda… Veamos que pasa. Besos, espero te guste.

_**Lisicarmela:**_ Espero te guste. Besos

_**Janetoso1:**_ en algo tienes razón, algo trama y no le gustará a Hermione…

_**Yetsave:**_ Lo que son las cosas verdad? Ni chance a la presentación formal jajaja… se le va a armar al pobre por andar de lujurioso… que sexy no?

_**AliuxS:**_ Hola guapa, me encuentro bien, toda desvelada y este puente no me sirvió de nada, más que para cansarme mas pero aquí actualizando a todo lo que da. Severus esta renuente porque ha tenido a Hermione desde siempre y lo ve como algo prohibido además por su carácter de "cero sentimentalismos" lo complica todo, creo que Hermione tendrá mucho trabajo. Besos, espero te haya gustado.

_**Phoenix1993:**_ OMG hace cuanto que no recibía un review tuyo… espero te guste la historia. Besos guapa

_**Hasta la próxima chicas.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola chicas, pido disculpas por subir cada que se me da la gana pero a penas tengo tiempo para dormir y recuperar fuerzas… espero les guste…**_

_**Y gracias a las que pasaron a leer mi fic del desafío en el que participe… **_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

_**Soledad te seguirá sin descansar,  
tienes la maldición de no encontrar a quien amar,  
llevas escondidas abiertas tus heridas  
Y sentirás que el dolor no sanará,  
sobre tu espalda irá el peso por querer soñar,  
y pagas con tu vida, por ser la malquerida...**_

Hermione no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, bajó a la cocina de los Potter ya bañada y cambiada con alguna ropa de su amiga, desayunaba cuando Severus apareció haciendo que la castaña casi se ahogara con el jugo.

- "**Hermione… creo que… buenos días a todos, creo que debemos ir a casa" **– le dio al grano.

- "**Profesor, ¿quiere sentarse a desayunar?"**

- "**No Potter gracias pero necesito hablar con… Hermione."**

- "**Si, está bien, gracias por todo Ginny"**

- "**Claro Hermione"** – le respondió pero entre las amigas quedaba una conversación pendiente.

Una vez llegando a casa por primera vez Severus Snape estaba más que nervioso, caminaba despacio por la estancia esperando que quizás Hermione dijera algo, pero entre los dos no se sabía quién estaba más avergonzado.

- "**En verdad lamento haber… interrumpido tu cita de anoche, no sabía que… acostumbrabas a ese tipo de mujeres."**

- "**¿Qué tipo de mujeres?"** – le pregunta ofendido.

- "**¿Prostitutas?"**

- "**O sea que piensas que sólo puedo conseguir prostitutas, pues te equivocas, esa mujer es una persona decente… bueno, me refiero a que es alguien a quien conozco y con la que he salido por algunos años."**

- "**¿Es tu novia?"**

- "**Creo que a mi edad ese término no está permitido, es mi pareja, salgo con ella y comparto cosas."**

- "**Si… ya vi"** – responde irónica.

- "**No debiste irte, Mariela se fue inmediatamente" **

- "**¿Mariela?"**

- "**Si, pensaba que el próximo fin de semana podríamos invitarla a la cena y así presentártela." **

- "**Ahórrate eso Severus, será bastante incomodo ver cómo te la… como los encontré y a ti… con… creo que es mejor que… me mude, tú ya tienes una vida y yo no soy una chiquilla y será lo mejor para los dos"** – él escuchaba cierto tono de dolor en su voz, por un lado apoyaba la idea pero por otro creía que eso sería como romper el vinculo con ella y no sabía si estaba listo para eso.

- "**No voy a traerla a vivir aquí, sino quieres conocerla esta bien."**

- "**Es sorpresivo que tú me digas que tienes a alguien eso es todo, haz lo que quieras, invítala a cenar, comer, a vivir aquí, es tú vida y yo la respeto" **– dijo tajante antes de retirarse.

El esperado fin de semana llegaba, habían elegido un restaurante para poner un lugar neutral y por supuesto no bastante elegante. Hermione se arregló a la perfección, por una razón que ella no entendía seguía furiosa con Severus, ya que seguía sin poder dormir porque ciertas imágenes no la dejaban tranquila.

Se puso un vestido pegado color blanco hasta la mitad de los muslos resaltando la juventud que poseía, su pelo lo acomodo y un ligero maquillaje, zapatillas altas y estaba lista, era como si empezara a competir con esa mujer sin motivo para hacerlo. Cuando llegó al restaurante le sonrió con cierta hipocresía y ella correspondió al gesto.

- "**Hola Linda"**

- "**Buenas tardes Mariela" **

- "**¿Gustan ordenar ya? Pedí un vino blanco para acompañar la comida ¿está bien?" **

- "**Si amor" -** ¿amor que mujer tan más patética, pensó Hermione, y es que no se si aquella mujer lo ignoraba pero Severus odiaba ese tipo de frases.

- "**Si Severus está bien eso."**

- "**¿Y qué haces ahora Hermione? ¿Trabajas o estudias?"**

- "**Ahora estudio Medimagia, había suspendido un poco mis estudios."**

- "**¿Por tu divorcio con el jugador de Quidditch?" **

- "**Entre otras cosas" **– evadió el tema, ya que todo el mundo mágico supo por el duelo que pasó después de eso – **"¿Y tú Mariela?"**

- "**Bueno yo trabajo en el Ministerio en el área de Pociones y su registro por eso conocí a Severus"** – mientras ella sonríe el mago estaba completamente serio arrepintiéndose de esa espantosa idea – **"Supe que regresaste a vivir a la casa de Severus… ¿piensas quedarte mucho tiempo ahí?"**

- "**Mariela creo que eso no fue una pregunta educada"** – le reclama su pareja.

- "**Bueno, aún no se cuanto tiempo me quede pero yo le dije a Severus que estoy buscando departamento, el hecho de que él tenga una pareja cambia las cosas pero no te preocupes el día que tú llegues a la casa yo ya no estaré ahí"** – le responde lo más educada que podía mientras rechinaba los cubiertos sobre el plato de porcelana.

- "**Oh no me malinterpretes hermosa, a Severus y a mí nos encantaría tenerte en casa ya que en mis planes no está tener hijos."**

- "**¿Y planeas fungir como mi madre?" **– se escuchó el tono irónico y el pocionista solo veía una a la otra esperando cual sería la que explotara primero.

- "**Bueno… podría aconsejarte." **

- "**No necesito tus consejos Mariela, Severus no es mi padre ni lo ha sido nunca que quede muy claro."**

- "**¿Entonces quién es en tu vida?"**

- "**Mi familia y eso tiene muchos significados ponle el que prefieras." **

- "**Lamento haberte molestado"** – responde cinica.

- "**No, no me molestas, es normal que te preocupes, intentas saber de qué forma veo a Severus y te inquieta que una mujer joven viva con él."**

- "**¡Hermione! Mariela no quiso insinuar algo así ¿verdad?" **– amenaza a la morena.

- "**La inseguridad no es uno de mis defectos querida." **

- "**Entonces no veo por qué tanta la insistencia, dejemos algo claro Mariela, Severus no me mantiene, mis padres supieron asegurar bien mi futuro, vivo ahí porque ha sido mi hogar desde que tenía 15 años, el día que me vaya será porque Severus me lo pida o yo lo decida no porque tú lo sugieras y el día que quieran casarse vivir juntos o seguir copulando es cosa suya a mi no me interesa, yo respeto la privacidad de Sev tanto como él la mía."**

- "**Hermione… creo que es tiempo de irnos, esta comida fue un error."**

- "**Aún no termino, hay algo que nunca podrás cambiar Mariela, así me vaya de la casa y desparezca, el cariño que Severus y yo nos tenemos no podrá modificarse por el capricho de una mujer… disfruten su postre tengo una cita"** – dijo retirándose de ahí.

- "**¿Hermione? Un gusto en conocerte Linda"**

- "**Igualmente Mariela"**

¿Cita? Claro que no tenía una cita, llevaba meses sin tener una pero había dejado de frustrarle eso, entró en un bar muggle sentándose en la barra, paso poco tiempo cuando un hombre bien parecido de treinta años le ofrecía una copa. Se llamaba Tom y era ingeniero, lo demás que habló el pobre hombre quedó en el olvido, Hermione no lo escuchaba, sólo bebía recordando la comida y las sensaciones que tenía.

_Eran celos, por supuesto que me sentía celosa, si Severus siempre había sido mío, no tuve que compartirlo con nadie nunca y de pronto llegaba una mujer a robar todo lo que tenía, pero ese nuevo sentimiento me descontrolaba un poco._

- "**¿Puedo invitarte a mi departamento?"**

- "**¿Cómo para qué?"**

- "**Podría… invitarte una copa de champagne"** – me susurra recorriendo mi brazo – **"Y consentirte, me encanta consentir a las mujeres bellas."**

- "**¿Soy bella?"**

- "**Eres preciosa"**

- "**Me encantaría" **

Su departamento era bastante lujoso, sentó a Hermione en un sillón de piel color negro mientras iba por las copas, debía admitir que era bastante seductor y se comportó como un caballero, algo a lo cual no estaba acostumbrada ella, pero si algo le hacía perder la cabeza a la castaña eran los hombres que ponían el mundo a sus pies, ver que aún un chico respetable se fijaba en ella le atraía en consideración pero ver que era capaz de provocarlos sexualmente era el mejor de los afrodisiacos, llamar la atención era lo que más le gustaba.

Ella se encontraba bastante tomada, sus sentidos le iban dictando lo que debía hacer, ambos estaban en ropa interior besándose por completo, ella gemía de excitación por el alcohol y las caricias que su amante le daba, la mano de él perdidas en esas bragas blancas la hacían enloquecer pero estaba usando legeremancia consigo misma, bloqueando ciertas cosas que le permitieran disfrutar el momento.

- "**No… no…"** - decía.

- "**¿Quieres que pare?"** – le preguntó confundido.

- "**Sigue…"**

Esa noche lo había visto desnudo, excitado… no, simplemente no podía ver a Severus Snape de otra forma, se le hacía algo antinatural, sucio, prohibido y mucho más excitante que con ningún otro hombre, no…

_Él no podía atraerme en el sentido sexual - se repetía a si misma millones de veces _

_¿porqué no? Es un hombre… sólo un hombre_

_Y Morgana pero que hombre!_

_Basta Hermione_

No podía estar con Tom si se encontraba pensando en otro hombre, creo que en algo si había madurado. Se detuvo de golpe mientras el hombre respiraba agitadamente.

- "**Lo siento Tom"**

- "**¿Es por un hombre verdad?"**

- "**No, no es eso… es que no estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo, nunca nadie había sido tan caballeroso como tú."**

- "**Eres una mujer y cómo tal te trato, dejaré que te vistas y te llevaré a casa"** – ese hombre era tan adorable y lo estaba dejando ir por una maldita calentura por otro hombre mejor dotado.

- "**No es necesario, ¿podrías pedirme un taxi?"**

- "**Prefiero llevarte"**

- "**No puedo aceptarlo"** – Tom llamó al taxi despidiéndola en la puerta con un beso en los labios – **"En verdad eres magnifica" **

- "**Gracias, tú un caballero."**

Entró a la casa y Severus la esperaba en la sala, serio casi podría asegurar que molestp.

- "**Vienes tomada"**

- "**Pero no borracha, he llegado bajo mi propio pie y me he comportado"**

- "**Debemos hablar de lo que paso esta tarde"**

- "**Ya dije todo Severus, si tanto quieres…"**

- "**Cállate Hermione" **– le gritó – **"Te voy a decir lo que le he dicho a ella, entre Mariela y tú siempre te erigiría a ti, primero fuiste tú y jamás te traicionaría, ella no es mi prometida ni mi novia, solo es mi pareja, tú eres mi familia…"**

- "**Gracias"**

- "**Ve a dormir antes de que te caigas"**

Al subir lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha fría creyendo que así mejorarían un par de cosas pero se equivocaba.

Se recostó aún con el cuerpo húmedo y el cabello mojado, era su imaginación o en verdad hacía calor, fue cerrando poco a poco los ojos hasta quedarse dormida, se encontraba en una habitación oscura sobre una alfombra color gris oscuro, se sentía confundida al inicio hasta al sentir a un hombre apoderarse de sus labios fieramente, buscaba alejarse de él pero la llamarada de placer la hizo retractarse y recibió a su amante con aquellas manos que estaban a punto de volverla loca.

Tumbada sobre la alfombra su amante bajaba por en medio de sus senos mordisqueando cada centímetro de piel que ella le permitía, poco a poco le abría las piernas y ella notaba que se encontraba expuesta ante aquel extraño, ¡al carajo! No sería la primera vez y está era una excepción dado que aquel hombre era perfecto en lo que le hacía sentir.

Una vez sintiéndose tan excitada como nunca lo había estado, el hombre se adentró a su intimidad recorriendo su vulva en un solo movimiento, estaba tan mojada que él no necesito prepararla más y la penetró con su lengua mientras su nariz rozada plácidamente su clítoris, Hermione se sentía sucumbir en esas oleadas de placer buscaba desesperada una salida viendo que en medio de las piernas la tenía, se dedicó a disfrutar el momento sosteniéndose de la alfombra y perdiendo la vista en el techo hasta que el sentía el orgasmo llegar poco a poco y cómo éste le hacía caer en un túnel.

Bajo la vista a ver a aquel hombre y éste alzo la vista para verla, necesitaba ver su mirada una vez que tuviera el orgasmo, pero cuando vio ese par de ojos negros ella paro, su amante le sonríe…

Hermione despierta agitada, no podía haber soñado ese tipo de cosas, era Severus y no podía estar deseándolo como si no hubiera otro hombre en la tierra… pero esos ojos y esas manos ¿en verdad besaría así? ¿En verdad podría darle el placer que ningún otro hombre le había dado?

De un momento a otro se vio tocándose, penetrándose una y otra vez mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su botón de placer, no deteniéndose y gimiendo como hace mucho no lo hacía, quizás esperaba que aquel hombre entrara y le enseñara un par de cosas. Cerró los ojos recordándolo a él y ese sueño erótico disfrutando de cada sensación hasta sentir el borde y terminar con un grito ahogado…

- "**Oh… Severus" **

_**Uffff… espero les haya gustado… Besos **_

_**AndreaDeSnape: **_Imaginate! Él amigo… eso sí que sería incómodamente interesante jaja

_**Samaria Reed: **_Tú si que sabes para dónde va la cosa… sentir ese deseo que vio en un hombre de verdad.

_**MJSnape-Prince1996: **_que sádica eres, porque colgarme? Así menos podré escribir, podrías hacer tanto con una varita y tu quieres emplear métodos a lo squib… Gracias por la paciencia… espero te guste que Hermione no se deja intimidar por una mujer como esas, además a ella no hay hombre que le diga que no 3

_**Aliux: **_Plan seducción: en proceso… un plan infalible e inmediato! Jajaja veremos como responde don seriedad… jajaja muchas gracias guapa, saludos también para ti. Besucos

_**Arita: **_Hola guapa, espero no haber tardado tanto, llevo tres historias y participe en un reto, por eso mi demora pero aquí estoy de nuevo, espero lo disfrutes. Besos

_**YazmínSnape: **_Pero el chiste es que siempre te mato, o del coraje o de tristeza o de algo jajaja es que el humor no lo manejo bien, sino ya te hubiera escrito algo por aguantar la terrible forma en la que te hago llorar! Espero te guste y tranquila que esto no termina en tragedia.

_**Janetoso1: **_Lo que pasa que aún Severus no entra mucho en juego, veamos si este capítulo te resolvió algo. Me dices va? Besos

_**Besos chicas**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews y haber hecho crecer esta historia… y otras gracias por la paciencia con mis otras historias.**_

**CAPÍTULO 7**

_**No tiene piedad el viento en tu contra,  
no puedes volar con tus alas rotas,  
que triste es ser buena y que no valga la pena...**_

Se encontraban desayunando como cualquier otro domingo, Severus leía El Profeta mientras ella movía la fruta de un lado a otro sin probar bocado observándolo, _¿En verdad besaría así?_ Tan pasional y desesperado, se preguntaba en sus adentros, nunca lo había visto hacerlo, porque la escena de la noche pasada vio como poseía a una mujer pero nunca la beso, pero si la hacía gemir así suponía que no besaba del todo mal.

Se sentía sucia de pensar en él de esa forma, de verlo y no parar de recordar ese recuerdo, esas fantasías, esos sueños, haberse tocado pensando en él, pero no es que fuera una depravada o ¿sí? Ellos ni siquiera eran familia diciéndolo en el sentido genético, por otro lado nunca le había dicho padre o algo que la hiciera sentir una chica de esas películas porno, no podía llamarse incesto, Severus no era su padre, no era su tío, no era su padrino, no era nada de eso, sólo su tutor, una persona que se había encargado de ella cuando sus padres murieron, quien la apoyo económica y moralmente, todo eso se repetía sin parar para sentirse menos incomoda con lo que sentía.

- "**¿Pasa algo?"**

- "**¿Qué?" **

- "**¿Qué si pasa algo? No has comido nada y niegas con la cabeza como niña pequeña"** – se sonroja un poco y comienza a comer despacio la fruta.

- "**No es nada, pensaba en… en todo lo de ayer y en cosas que traigo en la cabeza."**

- "**Estas muy rara Hermione"**

- "**Ya se me pasará."**

O al menos eso era lo que ella quería, que esa absurda calentura o curiosidad se acabara lo más pronto posible, ¿por qué sino que iba a hacer? nada… no podría simplemente un día decirle a Severus, estaba seguro que ahora si la correría de la casa, la encerraría en San Mungo o la mandaría al carajo, y él era todo lo que siempre había tenido.

_No, no, no, no le diré nada… estoy loca, todo esto se pasará pronto… maldita la hora en que lo encontré en esa situación… lo odio…_

- "**Minerva va a hacer una estúpida cena, como los bailes que se acostumbraba cuando estudiabas ¿irías conmigo?" **– le pregunta sin darle importancia.

- "**¿Yo?"**

- "**Si… siempre vas conmigo, pero cómo ahora estás estudiando y supongo que sales con alguien no sé si puedas, será en un par de semanas el sábado por la noche, me avisas en la semana si puedes"** – respondió levantándose.

- "**Creí que le dirías a Mariela, además cuando me fui con James creí que ya había perdido la oportunidad de compartir esos momentos contigo"**

- "**Nunca lleve a Mariela a ese tipo de eventos, nadie sabe lo nuestro excepto tú"**

- "**¿Y prefieres llevarme a mí?"**

- "**Claro"**

- "**Es normal, soy más hermosa que ella"** – bromeó.

- "**Lo eres, tu belleza es natural"** – _maldita sea ¿eso fue un cumplido?_ Nunca en 10 años le había dado un cumplido.

- "**Me encantaría ir contigo"**

Recurrió a las boutiques muggles, siempre tenían mejores vestidos, al menos más provocativos y sensuales, eligió uno color plata que tenía unos tirantes delgados que se amarraban por el cuello y el escote de la espalda llegaba hasta su espalda baja, pegado en la parte del vientre y hasta mitad de las piernas. Ese baile debía ser distinto a todos los otros a los que asistía.

Vagó por toda la casa con apenas una toalla sobre los pechos que le llegaba un poco debajo de los glúteos, entró a la recamara de Severus mientras lo observaba colocarse la camisa sobre los hombros, aquel hombre la pudo ver a través del espejo dando un respingo del sobresalto, pero no por ver a alguien dentro de su privacidad sino a una mujer joven casi desnuda con la pierna cruzada y viéndolo provocativamente, cumpliendo sus más oscuras fantasías.

- "**Por Salazar Slytherin ¿Cuándo demonios entraste? Hay una puerta, se toca Hermione,¿ debo regresar a enseñarte modales o qué?"**

- "**Y a ti qué coño te ocurre, como si fuera la primera vez que entro"**

- "**Cuida ese vocabulario, y ve a vestirte"** – Hermione se levanta y camina hacia él moviendo sus caderas haciendo que aquel hombre se consumiera por el fuego que desprendía la mirada de ella, ambos sabían los silencios y los mensajes que se estaban dando, sólo hacía falta el valiente que iniciara el juego.

- "**¿En serio piensas ponerte la misma ropa? Tengo una idea"** – corre hacia la cómoda color negro que estaba en la esquina y se agacha jalando el cajón inferior dejando entrever su lencería de encaje, unas bragas negras con listones platas en las orillas.

- "**¡Oh Merlín!"** - _¡Pero qué puñetas le ocurre!,_ el mago desvía la mirada tratando de controlarse.

_**Ella está a tu cuidado no lo olvides**_– le grita el cerebro.

**Tiene la mayoría de edad, técnicamente ya es una mujer, tiene 25 años.**

_**Pero es una inmadura que no sabe lo que hace, aquí el adulto pensante eres tú.**_

**¿Y cómo coños pensare con esas bragas que parecen hechas sólo para un Slytherin?**

- "**¡Listo! Aún no entiendo cómo nunca te has puesto la camisa que te regale, no es un color tan desastroso, combinaría con mi vestido"** – le extiende una camisa gris oscuro y el hombre la toma con enfado, no iba a ceder, iba a ir como siempre le gustase o no – **"Te ayudare, sino no lo harás"** – baja por los hombros la camisa escuchando como caía al piso, las manos cálidas de ella hace que se ericé la piel de él, sonríe para sus adentros, cómo mujer sabe que ella no le es indiferente. Coloca la camisa mientras él intenta oponerse.

- "**Esto no está bien… "**

- "**¿Por qué? Solo pongo una camisa, malo que estuviera coqueteándote ¿no crees?"**

- "**Bien, ya la abrochaste ahora deja terminar de vestirme y lárgate a tu recamara a arreglarte porque en media hora nos vamos estés o no estés lista" **

- "**Una última cosa, tú túnica de gala de seda"**

- "**Ya lo hago yo, ahora vete"**

- "**¿Qué pasa Severus?"**

- "**Mírate, no llevas casi nada y estamos en mi recamara"**

- "**Joder eres imposible, como si fuera la primera vez que me vez así"** – se levanta derrotada dirigiéndose a la puerta –** "Hasta parece que te provoco algo… al fin y al cabo soy una mujer ¿no?"**

- "**¡QUÉ TE ARREGLES YA MALDITA SEA!"** –le grita enfadado.

_Pero qué carácter, tan explosivo y dominante, justo lo que necesito hoy y esta noche. _

Se puso el vestido color plata entallado para resaltar cierta partes que quería que Severus viera, no iba a ser tan difícil al fin y al cabo, él era un hombre más, se puso los pendientes que eran de su madre y ninguna otra joya más, un moño alto con algunos bucles sueltos y estaba lista. Cuando bajo Severus ya estaba esperándola y ella pudo percatarse que si llegó a sorprender al mago pero disimuló recriminándole que llegarían tarde por su culpa.

Se aparecieron en las puertas de Hogwarts, ella tomó su brazo sintiendo como el hombre se tensaba, iba completamente molesto sino es que furioso pero jamás mencionó nada ni hizo escándalo, solo refunfuñaba de vez en cuando.

Entraron al Gran Comedor que estaba arreglado todo de color blanco con azul fuerte, había cuatro arboles escarchados adornados como en sus años de estudiante, una gran pista para el baile y alrededor las mesas circulares con mantelería blanca y dorado. En el centro ya lo esperaba la directora y el demás profesorado.

- "**¡Severus llegas justo a tiempo!"**

- "**Lo siento Minerva, Hermione se tardó y no quería llegar sin ella"** – se disculpó.

- "**¡Por Merlín Hermione! Estas preciosa"**

- "**Gracias Profesora"**

- "**Si quieres ve con tus amigos"**

Siempre deshaciéndose de ella, pero hizo lo que le sugirió, fue a la mesa donde se encontraba Ginny, Harry, Ron y Lavander, por primera vez que veía a su ex esposo después del divorcio.

- "**Hola Herms" **

- "**Buenas noches Ronald, hola Harry, Ginny"**

- "**¡Qué bueno que llegas Hermione! ¿Me acompañas al tocador?"**

- "**Sí, claro" **– una vez en los baños Hermione supo que esa no era la razón sino otra.

- "**Ahora sé, ¿qué demonios paso esa noche que llegaste a casa?"**

- "**¡Oh no! ¿por qué tenías que recordarme eso ahora? Fue algo… sin importancia"**

- "**Claro, tanto que Snape cargaba con una cara de enfado cómo si hubiese visto al padre de Harry"**

- "**Es vergonzoso Ginny"** – le suplicó.

- "**Cuéntame" **

- "**Regresaba del baile ya que mi conquista se vio atraído por mi amiga, era demasiado temprano y Severus sabía que llegaría tarde o que no llegaría y bueno, ya en casa pues entré a la habitación de Severus porque quería decirle algo y estaba ahí"**

- "**Obvio… era su habitación"** – responde sarcástica.

- "**No estaba solo"**

- "**¡Oh Morgana!"**

- "**Tenía a una mujer"**

- "**Menos mal"**

- "**En… en una situación incomoda" **

- "**Para ti, no creo que para ella haya sido incomoda"** – se burla la amiga mientras Hermione empieza a sentir de nuevo ese calor que la sofocaba.

- "**Bueno pues… yo quise irme sin hacer ruido pero él escuchó y… lo vi… así desnudo, con la tipa esa en cuatro gimiendo como gata en celo" **– respondió casi llorando de la pena –** "corrí a tu casa como cobarde y Severus quiso disculparse."**

- "**Pero si fuiste tú la que no debió entrar ahí"**

- "**Gracias Ginny"**

- "**¿Y luego?"**

- "**¿Cómo? Me la presentó, pero no es nada serio Ginny, es una mujer equis… Severus se merece algo mejor"**

- "**Estoy de acuerdo, es un excelente mago, un buen hombre y no está mal físicamente"** – y si te contará lo otro, pensó la castaña

- "**Así es… además Mariela es tan… tan Lavander"** – ambas soltaron la carcajada entendiendo perfectamente a que se refería.

El baile no había sido tan aburrido como otros, Severus le prestó más atención y más porque James había llegado con su familia y el pocionista no dejo que en ningún momento él se acercara a la castaña, no volvería a lastimarla. La vio más feliz, más alegre contando además de que estaba bebiendo con él pero cómo la vio tan tranquila la acompaño y disfruto el momento.

**- "Sácame a bailar"**

**- "No bailo, lo sabes y deja de beber"**

**- "Sólo es una copa"** – mientras observa como lleva la copa a sus labios y una gota resbala por ellos puede ver como su ex se acerca tocándola del brazo.

- "**Herms… ¿podemos hablar?"**

- "**James…"** – segundo tipo que odio sólo por llevar ese nombre, maldito hijo de puta.

- "**Tiene cinco segundos y lleva dos, para que te largues James u olvidaré que tengo modales"**

- "**Tengo que hablar con Hermione hay cosas que tengo pendientes con ella"**

- "**Lo dudo… ahora lárguese, Ven Hermione bailemos"** – y ella sonrío complacida, había logrado que Severus bailará y por alguna extraña razón sentía que eso no era protección sino celos… celos…

- "**Quieres hablar con él ¿cierto**?" – le pregunta tensando su cuerpo, sus manos se aferran a su cintura temiendo la respuesta.

- "**No recuerdo haber dejado nada pendiente, además ya no es mi tipo"**

- "**¿Y quién es tu tipo ahora?"**

- "**Alguien que valga la pena, inteligente, maduro, centrado"**

- "**¿Alguien en mente?"**

- "**Salazar ¡joder Severus! Afloja tus manos que me cortas la circulación, deja tus malditos celos a un lado, el día que tenga a alguien serás el primero en conocerlo"**

- "**No estoy celoso" **– siseó molesto – **"Sólo no quiero que te vuelvas equivocar y te use como siempre"**

- "**Eres el maldito orgullo encarnado"**

Bailó con ella y vio un destello en sus ojos, fue algo sumamente raro, era como si le coqueteara pero claro que no, ella era muy coqueta pero con él siempre guardo la compostura.

- "**Hermione el baile ya casi se acaba"**

- "**Quedémonos un ratito mas"** – le ruega.

- "**No, ya estas bastante tomada y James no deja de voltear hacia acá"**

- "**A quién le importa ese mago de quinta cuando estoy contigo"**

- "**Listo… nos vamos, y ya no digas nada, mañana te arrepentiras de algo estoy seguro y creo que nos quedaremos en el castillo" **– la toma del brazo para conducirla hacia la salida, James se acerca rápido a pesar de la mirada furiosa de Severus.

- "**Herms, sólo cinco minutos por favor"**

- "**Jameeeeeeeeeeees" **– gritó ella efusiva haciendo que varios voltearan a verlos. _Genial lo que me faltaba, sacarla cargada y gritando_ – **"La noche fue espectacular, y no quiero que la arruines, pero Severus y yo te invitaremos a comer a la casa a ti y a la prejuiciosa anoréxica de tu madre y ahí me dices lo que quieras decirme"**

- "**Hermione, sólo quiero disculparme, fui un imbécil, decidí elegir lo que yo amo en verdad" **

- "**James quiero que deje en paz a Hermione, no me gusta repetir las cosas y si se le acerca lo dejaré irreconocible de todos los hechizos que le haré"**

- "**Sev, calma, yo despacho a este gilipollas insoportable" **– le asegura caminando hacia el joven, un poco titubeante por la bebida – **"¿Ves a Severus?"**

- "**Aha"**

- "**Esto que ves es un hombre de verdad, no un intento de macho frustrado como tú, no me importa si me amas, o a Leila, Sheily, y todos esos nombres de prostitutas baratas con las que te ibas, lo único que sé es que no quiero pertenecer a la escoria de tu familia; en cambio aquí con Severus tengo la felicidad plena, no tienes idea de lo que se esconde aquí dentro" **– le asegura tocando al mago por encima de su levita, dando a entender muchas cosas, los espectadores tenían cara de asombro e incredulidad mientras que a Severus le saltaba la vena de la cien del coraje.

- "**Vámonos ya" **

Casi tuvo que arrastrarla hasta las mazmorras pero cuando la dejo en la cama quedó tranquilo de que dijera más tonterías de las que ya había dicho, el día siguiente tendría que aclarar varios malentendidos y ella se encontraría muy avergonzada por su falta de respeto. Se fue al sofá y se desvistió con tranquilidad ya que con lo ebria que estaba no despertaría en toda la noche, se puso una sabana encima y decidió descansar también.

Ella lo veía desnudarse y recostarse sobre el sofá, había quedado solo en un bóxer negro y el alcohol… el deseo la hizo levantarse, descalza fue hasta donde él se encontraba, espero a que él abriera los ojos y sonreírle.

- "**¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te sientes mal? en el cuarto de baño hay pociones"**

- "**Shhhh"** – lo calló soltando su vestido del cuello, el cual se deslizo por toda su figura, dejándose ver sus senos hermosos y esas tentadoras bragas negras de encaje

- "**¡Hermione! ¡Pero qué demonios haces!" **– le gritó levantándose

- "**¿Crees que sigo siendo hermosa?"**

- "**Por supuesto… digo… vístete"** – corrigió.

- "**Estamos en igualdad de condiciones"** – ambos guardaron silencio pero al pocionista se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, debía o sacarla de ahí o él salir inmediatamente, pero le tapaba la chimenea y no podía desaparecerse de ahí, la chica se agachó sin saber que haría ahora pero lentamente bajo sus bragas dejándolas en el piso permitiéndole ver su intimidad llamándolo.

- "**Me largo, mañana te sentirás muy avergonzada por esto"**

- "**No lo creo, llevo semanas soñando este momento desde que te vi en la cama con Mariela, sé que no te soy indiferente"**

- "**Pues si me eres indiferente"** – le gritó levantándose.

- "**Bueno… a tu amigo no y con eso me basta por ahora"** – Severus se percato de la enorme erección que tenía y volvió a sentarse tapándose con la sabana – **"vamos… no me rechaces, no tú."**

- "**Hermione por favor no hagas esto"** – le suplico con el autocontrol que le quedaba.

- "**¿Qué no haga qué?" **– le pregunto inocente mientras se sentaba a horcadas – **"¿No me deseas?" **

- "**Es que no puedo hacer esto entiende" **

- "**¿Pero si quieres?"** – _Carajo ¿cómo no iba a querer?_ – **"Desvistio"**

- "**¡NO!" **

- "**Tócame, hazme sentir tuya"**

- "**No puedo" **– mientras la mirada de ella se tornaba fuego, él perdía lentamente el control de la situación, ambos eran poseídos por una sed de placer insaciable, ella bajo lentamente su cuerpo poniéndose frente a él de rodillas, sus pezones rozaban sus piernas – **"Por Morgana y toda su descendencia, vístete Hermione" **– un beso sobre su vientre lo hizo desfallecer, una cadena de besos húmedos fueron trazando el camino hacia su destino, una erección que le llamaba, sus pensamientos dejaron de ser coherentes cuando la boca de ella llegó a los límites de su deseo haciendo que él perdiera el control de sí mismo **– "Ohhhhhhhh joder… Merlin…. Noooo…" **– era la imagen más erótica que había visto en su vida, definitivamente ella sólo era una mujer… y esa noche sería su mujer – **"Hermione" **– gimió dejándose arrastrar por el placer, indudablemente esa noche sería bastante larga.

_**Lo siento creo que tendré que cortar este capítulo en dos partes, este me quedó un poco más larguito de lo normal así que el siguiente es un poquito corto, por lo cual lo subiré lo más pronto que se pueda… si ya se… espero sus crucios**_

_**ZaDaBia: **_noooo lo caliente viene en el siguiente capítulo, espero no decepcionarte porque la musa de los lemmons se fue hace bastante y no regresa la desgraciada…

_**Yatsave: **_Cuando uno tiende a seducir a un hombre no hay nada mejor que verlo perder el control y más si es alguien como Severus, como puedes ver se están dejando llevar por el deseo sin importarles nada, ni Mariela, ni el mañana, ni lo que dirán…

_**Sueksnape: **_jajajajaja sabes que es lo mejor de cuando divagas? No, mejor no te digo para que sigas divagando, le corto lo emocionante a eso… espero te siga gustando la historia. Oyeee! No tienes nada que agradecer, siempre responderé, cuando pueda hacerlo inmediatamente lo haré y sino en cuanto me sea posible ;)

_**Samaria Reed: **_Esto ya casi esta listoooooooo… jajaja, ahora sólo queda Mariela, pero eso no importa, por ahora que las mazmorras se enciendan carajo!

_**Alana: **_Muchas gracias guapa, no te preocupes que esta historia ya la tengo concluida así que actualizo lo más rápido que me deja mi trabajo y mis responsabilidades, por lo pronto te prometo a mediados de semana subo el capítulo 8. Besos hermosa.

_**Yazmín Snape: **_OMG! Oh Merlínnnnn… estas embarazada?

Ni tiempo le dio a Severus de los celos jajaja sé que no actualizo las otras historias pero en verdad a veces llego tan agotada que no logro escribir ni un párrafo, y ya quiero escribir otra historia y me contengo para primero terminar esta y otra de las pendientes. Haré lo que pueda con tu chantaje jajaja prometo este fin de semana empezar a redactar algún capítulo de las otra historias, veamos en cual me inspiro… Besos! Estas embarazada?

_**Besos mis brujas! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chicas miles disculpas, pase una semana desastrosa, un fic rompió mis nervios y me tiene deprimida, creí que yo escribía drama pero creo que tengo mucho por aprenderle a la autora, y luego tengo unos problemas con mi internet, salí mas tarde de mi trabajo y tengo pendientes con un ensayo que estoy realizando… suenan a excusas lo sé pero en verdad se me ha complicado. **_

_**Intentaré este fin de semana subir otro capítulo por mi retraso, no prometo nada pero intentaré hacerlo. **_

_**No haré actualizaciones de los otros dos fics pendientes porque en verdad mi musa no está en condiciones, fue gravemente lastimada con el fic que leí… está en proceso de recuperación… espero su comprensión.**_

_**Espero les guste el lemmon… dedicado a todas las que ansiaban el momento en que violemos a Severus. **_

**CAPITULO 8**

_**Soledad te seguirá sin descansar,**_

_**Tienes la maldición de no encontrar a quien amar**_

_**Llevas escondidas abiertas tus heridas**_

_**Y sentirás que el dolor no sanará,**_

_**Sobre tu espalda irá el peso por querer soñar,**_

_**Y pagas con tu vida, por ser la malquerida…**_

Severus Intentaba observar la chimenea mientras las llamas iban consumiendo poco a poco los troncos de madera que seguramente los elfos habían puesto antes de que ellos llegaran, se aferraba a su mínima cordura que le quedaba, estaba perdiéndolo todo al observarla en esa posición tan erótica, una que él nunca imagino verla.

Una succión más y mando al carajo la chimenea, bajo la vista y observarla como tanto deseaba, su cabeza bajando y subiendo sobre su erección, mientras su lengua hacía estragos con su lucidez con movimientos circulares conduje la velocidad con su mano sobre su cabeza. En el momento en que comenzó a empezar a ver al abismo sobre sus ojos la incorporo lentamente al mismo tiempo que él se reprochaba la falta de atención que estaba recibiendo segundos antes, ella se relame los labios y sus ojos brillan de deseo y placer.

Por una milésima de segundo pensó en parar y obliviarla pero en cuanto se mordió el labio inferior provocándolo se escapo cualquier loca idea de detenerse.

"**¿Por qué has parado? Quiero que termines" **

"**Lo haré, pero no en tu boca sino dentro de ti, mientras hago que te quemes de placer por dentro, te dejare temblando saciada como nunca en la vida has estado"** – le sisea mientras idolatra el cuerpo de su amante, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos su pequeña cintura y sus piernas – **"Hay algo que quiero hacer"**

"**¿Qué es?"** – preguntó ella extasiada de cumplir las fantasías de aquel hombre.

"**Besarte"** – Hermione se sorprende sin lugar a dudas, se imaginaba atada a la cama cumpliendo algún tipo de fantasía donde él la dominaría y la haría sumisa a él solamente, o quizá una fantasía más erótica pero un beso nunca paso por su mente, él la acercó a su cara al mismo tiempo que rozaban sus labios haciendo de sólo un beso un juego erótico, cuando la vio desesperada porque unieran sus labios la poseyó con rudeza y pasión llevando sus manos a su espalda mientras volvía a acomodarse a horcadas sobre él, una vez que succionaba y mordiera sus labios hasta dejarlos rojos la separó de él – **"en el beso todo comienza, nunca lo desvalorices ni le minimices en un acto como este"** – su mano viajo a su intimidad haciendo una intromisión que le dejo los ojos en blanco a ella.

"**Ahhhh"** – gimió sosteniéndose de sus hombros.

"**Mira…"** – le mostró sus dedos mojados de su esencia – **"Lo que un beso puede provocar… mmmh… dulce como me lo imagine"** – corroboro lamiendo sus dedos.

En ese momento lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de ella era ser tomada por él, que la embistiera tan rápido hasta hacerla gritar, pero tal parecía que él tenía toda la paciencia del mundo, lo peor era que ella buscaba sorprenderlo y sin embargo la impactada era ella.

Hermione veía frente a ella a un hombre, uno que sabía lo que hacía y que podía satisfacerla, Severus ve a la mujer, una chica a la que habían lastimado porque ninguno supo tratarla como lo que era.

Ella comienza a frotar su preparada intimidad sobre su miembro palpitante hasta que el mago comenzó a gemir ansioso del momento en que por fin pudiera hacerla suya, desesperad del momento levantó sus caderas introduciéndose en él, sintiendo ese calor emanando de él cada vez que ella se movía, llenándola por completo, despertando puntos de placer que ella ignoraba que tenía.

Llevó las manos a su espalda para hacer la penetración más profunda e irla subiendo y bajando a su nivel, tanta excitación hizo que éste arañara su espalda con cada gemido que esta mujer le regalaba a su oído, pero no le importaba, si dejaba marcas mucho mejor de que aquella fantasía se estaba realizando en verdad.

Tomó sus labios besándolos sin darle tregua, mezclándose el sabor del vino y mordiendo sus labios suavemente y tocando cada rastro de piel, la castaña se movía cada vez más rápido y él pocionista bajaba el ritmo.

Tomó sus senos entre sus labios mordisqueando sus pezones y acariciándolos, le mejor de todo era verla moverse sobre su cuerpo, su cara de éxtasis, pero no permitiría que terminara sin poder enseñarle a ella a ser amada en verdad. La cargo para apoyarla sobre la pared y así su clítoris quedara expuesto a las caricias que éste quería darle, ya estaba bastante hinchado y lo pellizcaba despacio y en círculos para hacerla disfrutar más hasta que sentía su cuerpo estremecerse y temblar.

La castaña se sostenía de sus hombros, sus piernas las sentía débiles y flaqueaban pero él las sostenía de sus corvas permitiéndole disfrutar como nunca de esa oleada de placer y en cada estocada el placer empezaba una y otra vez. En esa posición el punto G quedaba expuesto en cada embestida haciéndola gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo.

"**Ahhhhh… Merlín…" –** gemía en queja, en asombro en delirio, pidiendo parar y pidiendo que siguiera un poco más.

"**Eres hermosa… y completamente perfecta"** – a pesar de las circunstancias él nunca dejo de decirle lo bella que era, a veces el mejor afrodisiaco eran las palabras que los amantes dicen entre gemidos y con la mirada llena de deseo.

Cuando aquellas oleadas de placer para ella terminaron, quedó exhausta se quedaron tirados en la alfombra agitados, esperando que alguno de los dos dijera algo pero el silencio seguía, ambos eran adultos y comprendían lo que podía suceder después de esto.

Las manos del hombre empezaron a acariciar el vientre de la castaña obteniendo de ella una esplendida sonrisa que le daba permiso para hacer con ella lo que a él le placiese, además él la había hecho terminar pero él necesitaba más de ella, necesitaba a su vez descargarse en su bello cuerpo.

"**Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto… está noche serás mía hasta que no te quepa duda de eso" **

"**Enséñame"**

"**Entonces quiero que te quedes muy quieta y hagas lo que te diga"** – aquella orden prendió de nuevo a Hermione.

Comenzó besando sus labios mientras separaba sus piernas despacio, bajando por cada pedazo de piel que se le cruzaba al pocionista, cuando se encontraba en su vientre la chica ya sabía lo que recibiría, estaba ansiosa, se preguntaba si el placer que se imaginaba sería el mismo que en aquel sueño.

Separó sus labios con el dedo que fue mojándola cada vez más penetrándola, una vez lista su lengua ocupó ese lugar, pasando por su clítoris y penetrándola.

"**Aún no quiero que termines"**

"**¿Po… por qué?"**

"**Quiero llevarte al límite" **

Jaló fuerte sus piernas hacia él acariciándolas mientras seguía adentrándose en su sexo probando su exquisitez, haciendo que ella pensará que lo del sueño era un juego de niños a comparación de lo que él le estaba haciendo en ese momento.

"**Tócate tus pechos"** – como niña obediente se tocaba mientras la lengua la llevaba al límite, cómo ningún otro hombre lo había hecho

"**Ahhhhh…"** - no podía decir más y con eso el hombre quedaba satisfecho

"**No… aún no termines, conten ese placer hermosa"**

"**No… no puedo… por favor"** – suplicó ella.

"**Aún no"** – siseo antes de que su boca de nuevo se apoderara de su intimidad succionando y su nariz rozando la punta del clítoris haciendo que su orgasmo llegara sin si quiera ella poder controlarlo. Haciendo que él bebiera como si estuviese sediento sin derramar una sola gota de lo que ella le ofrecía.

"**Ahhhhhh Severus"** – el nombre de él en sus labios terminaron por alzar el ego del pocionista.

"**¿Así que te excito encontrarme aquella noche?"**

"**Mucho"**

"**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"**

"**Porque ibas a poner la misma cara que cuando deje caer el vestido" **– el hombre sonríe porque Hermione la había conocido bien, además de eso la hubiera obliviado.

"**Esta noche aún no termina"**

"**Lo sé… es mi turno para que termines"** – le dice ella conduciéndose a su miembro de nuevo que estaba por estallar

"**Un momento… dije que obedecerías"**

"**Pero…"**

"**Pero nada… ahora quiero que te pongas de rodillas pero no en cuatro, sólo de rodillas" **– la mujer acató aquella orden mientras el hombre le besaba el cuello lentamente como lo haría el hombre que se dedica exclusivamente a hacer feliz a su mujer **– "separa un poco tus piernas"** – le susurró al oído mientras pegaba su cuerpo a su espalda.

"**Sev…"**

"**Shhhhh… hazme caso Hermione abre tus piernas"**

Le penetro despacio sintiendo sus pliegues de nuevo rodeándolo, estaba increíblemente mojada por el orgasmo anterior y eso lo excitaba demasiado, se movía despacio masajeando sus pechos en un movimiento cálido y sensual, estirando su cuello besándolo y mordiéndolo, abrazándola y pegando ambos cuerpos, escuchando chocar su piel.

Cada acometida entrando en ella lo hacía rozando su vulva y no descuidando ni una parte de su cuerpo, lágrimas rodaban de ella en vista del deseo y placer, cada vez sus paredes vaginales lo apretaban más y más hasta que él se vació en ella provocándole un nuevo orgasmo, gritando ambos sus nombres. En esta ocasión ambos terminaron sobre la alfombra exhaustos, ella se acercó a él y gustoso la recibió, jaló la sábana con la que se había cubierto y se quedaron dormidos.

_**SS&HG SS&HG SS&HG SS&HG SS&HG SS&HG SS&HG SS&HG **_

Al día siguiente el primero en despertar fue Severus, una parte de él se maldecía una y otra vez, se supone que era mayor y una jovencita seduciéndolo no debería haberlo puesto así, debió ser tajante y firme pero no, hizo el amor como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna mujer. Conocía bien a Hermione y lo que ella quería era sentirse deseada, amada y tener todo de él, pero no fue maduro por ninguno de los dos. Hermione había tenido a jovencitos pero haber tenido un hombre de esa forma rompía varios límites y la hacía sentir por primera vez una verdadera mujer.

La joven despertó extrañada, cerró los ojos recordando todo y miro a su amante, esperaba escuchar cualquier cosa de él menos un buenos días, ella se había pasado, lo había excitado llevándolo al borde para conseguir lo que quería, y sabía que no iba a salir bien librada de esto, ahora si había metido la pata.

_Va a decir que me aproveché de ella,_ era lo que pensaba el pocionista

Ella se levantó desnuda sin el más mínimo decoro y camino provocándolo de nuevo, Severus no entendía que carajos pasaba con ella.

"**¿Quieres venir a la ducha?"**

"**No voy a comportarme como un caballero si te acompaño"**

"**Bueno a decir verdad… es lo que espero"**

El hombre veía como ella se contoneaba hacia la bañera girándose por completo hacia él provocándolo, cuando alguien más despertó él ya estaba levantado tomándola de la cintura e innovando nuevas posiciones en aquella pequeña habitación.

_**Bueno chicas, esta historia casi se termina… creo que serán unos tres capítulos más… que quieren? Que severus sea un hombre educado y sensato y la deje hacer su vida o un final juntos?**_

_**Guest: **_espero te haya gustado el lemmon… besos guapa

_**Samaria Reed:**_ morí de la risa con eso de "pasa por tu liquidación, tus servicios no son requeridos" jajaja… veamos que pasa en el siguiente capítulo después de la pasión. Espero te haya gustado… besucos

_**Sueksnape:**_ jajaja tu a todo mundo quieres cruciar jajaja, espero que haya valido la pena la espera después de como termine el otro capítulo… pd: jajaja no, no te digo nada de tus divagaciones… me gusta que lo hagas… besos

_**Yetsave:**_ es que sino iba quedar enorme el capítulo, espero te haya gustado.. Besos

_**Aliux:**_ soy muy mala lo sé jajaja pero espero haberte compensado por la espera, sin embargo habrá que esperar a ver que pasa en el siguiente capítulo va? Nada es decisivo. Besos guapa

_**Yazmín Snape:**_ ¡Muchas felicidades! Que va a ser? Ohhh que emoción, un bebé! Mi mejor consejo es: duerme, duerme mientras puedas hacerlo jajaja… y no cumplas todos tus antojos jaja… ammm… hay un par de cosas que concretar e esta historia después de que se acabe la pasión, falta Mariela, el amor, las consecuencias y las dudas… pero con calma que tengo problemas de internet y mucho trabajo jajaja… espero te haya gustado

_**Alana:**_ jajajaja muchas gracias, ese alias me ha encantado, pero hoy me porte bien con el capítulo, admítelo…

_**MJSnape-prince 1996**_: Hola guapa… sobre tu duda, eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo, habrá que ver si hay arrepentimientos, Mariela, si ella lo ama si él se arriesga… aún no me decido bien jajaja

_**ZaDaBia:**_ lo sientooooo, tuve algunos problemas… y siiii sigo deprimida por el fic que leí… gracias a dios no repercutió en mi historia porque el capítulo ya lo tenía escrito. Espero te haya gustado


	9. Chapter 9

_**Gracias a todas por sus reviews…**_

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Al abrir los ojos Hermione suspira observando al hombre que descansa a un lado suyo, si alguien le hubiese dicho que terminaría en la cama con su tutor definitivamente lo hubiese tachado de loco y le recomendaría un buen medimago en San Mungo, pero ahí estaba ella sobre la cama de él con apenas sus bragas puestas. Desde que habían regresado del castillo no habían podido evitar salir de la cama.

Bajo a la sala de estar para prepararse un café, se había colocado solo una playera de ella color blanco que le llegaba bajo los glúteos, bastante grande pero no le importaba, estaba sumergida en un monologo interior que estaba por acabar sus nervios, no podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido, y tenía miedo del futuro porque ella había terminado ahí con él por una simple calentura y por primera vez le carcomía la conciencia que un hombre la aceptase satisfacer solo por el hecho de ser sexo, por primera vez se decepcionaba que ese hombre la utilizara sin llegar a pensar que ella era una mujer que podía sentir.

_¿Sentir? Pero de qué demonios estoy hablando, es tanto como admitir que quiero a Severus y eso no es posible_ – se negaba a sí misma.

Además por otro lado… estaba Mariela porque ella se había comportado como una puta una vez más, no solamente se había metido en la cama de un hombre sólo porque si, sino que ese hombre era su tutor, su mejor amigo y lo único que tenía en la vida, acababa de cagarla y feo… ahora lo perdería a él también por cumplir sus deseos; sólo se había metido con un hombre ajeno, Severus ya tenía a esa mujer con la cual había compartido años de su vida.

_Se lo merece, es una completa zorra _– se repetía – _Además bien que me provoco en el restaurante… para que se hagan realidad sus pesadillas. _

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando tocaron la puerta, dejo el café a un lado mientras abría, lo primero que vio fue una mirada asesina mientras pasaba a la estancia sin siquiera ser invitada.

"**Oh… si, pasa adelante"** – saludo con sarcasmo – **"¿Quieres sentarte? Tal vez café, té"**

"**Un café estaría bien"**

"**En la puerta de allá es la cocina, puedes preparártelo" **– le respondió con odio.

"**Soy la invitada, técnicamente tú tendrías que prepararlo"**

"**¿Yo? Tú no eres mi invitada, sino de Severus y él aún no baja, esta dormido"**

"**Pues despiértalo"**

"**Que fastidio"** – susurró dejando que la mujer escuchara.

"**Y apresúrate que tengo prisa"**

"**Tranquila Mariela que esos arranques tuyos te sacaran arrugas, no creo que quieras aparentar más años que Severus ¿verdad?, ahorita bajo con tu novio"**

Abrió la puerta de golpe para que él se percatara pero apenas se movió buscando una nueva posición, debía admitir que verlo desnudo boca abajo en otras condiciones la hubiese encendido pero con la mujer allá abajo la tenían hecha una fiera.

"**Eyyyyy… arriba"**

"**Hermione… es temprano vuelve a la maldita cama"**

"**Son las nueve Severus, no es temprano" **– refunfuña mientras va recogiendo las prendas de su ropa.

"**Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando nos dormimos ¿eso te dice algo?"**

"**No me importa, baja ya anda que no atenderé a tus visitas"**

"**Que les jodan… regresa anda, te necesito" **– furiosa le arroja los pantalones en la cara para que le hiciera caso – **"Que irritable ¿qué demonios te pasa? Ayer estabas muy cariñosa y ahora…"**

"**Tu novia esta allá abajo"**

"**¿Mariela?"** – pregunta levantándose como resorte – **"¿Por qué la dejaste pasar?"**

"**Ella se invito sola, pero no te preocupes que acabo de recoger mi ropa y no se enterara de esto"**

"**No… ¿qué? Oye nena yo no quise decir eso"** – le reprocha con la mirada al mago dándose la vuelta – **"Herms… no te vayas ven"**

"**Vete al demonio, la acompañare 15 minutos no más, date una ducha"**

Dejo al mago maldiciéndose haber sido tan estúpido en su reacción, pero desde que habían regresado de su primer encuentro no habían hecho otra cosa más que intimar, en la cama, en la ducha, enseñándole a ella todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre el placer sexual. Entró a la ducha rápido pensando en lo que debía hacer al respecto, Mariela debía estar furiosa y Hermione lo estaba también pero no sabía que había hecho mal, no quería que pensara que esos días habían sido solo sexo para él, no es que fuera admitir que la amaba pero tampoco quería que ella malinterpretara su silencio y creyera que él sólo se había comportado como un hombre más en la vida de la joven.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo mientras se vestía con magia no podía dejar de ver la cama donde horas antes ella cabalgaba sobre su vientre mientras se besaban, debía quitar esas imágenes de la cabeza cuanto antes si quería hacer algo bien.

Mientras tanto Hermione preparaba una taza de café, se la llevo a la bruja de mala gana y aquella la bebió quemándose la lengua.

"**No tiene azúcar"**

"**Que pena…"** – Hermione cruza las piernas dejando que la bruja viera el cuerpo perfecto que tenía la joven, un par de muslos bien torneados blancos y suaves.

"**¿Crees que es forma de estar vestida cuando vives con Severus?"**

"**Bueno, estoy en mi casa y visto como se me place así quiera andar en bragas paseándome lo hago, porque esta casa aún es mía"**

"**Vistes como una prostituta"**

"**¡MARIELA!" **– grita escandalizado Severus – **"No te voy a permitir que le hables así a Hermione"**

"**Pero si no es mentira, mírala ¿cómo se atreve? Si ella vive contigo"**

"**No hay razón para que la insultes, esta es su casa y ella puede vestirse como se le plazca la gana"**

"**Pero hasta parece que te esta provocando"**

"**Ya Mariela, mira mejor vámonos, no es un buen lugar para hablar"** – responde conduciéndola hacia la salida **– "Hermione te quiero en la casa, necesitamos hablar"**

"**No sé si este, no soy tu elfo para estar aquí cuando regreses"** – él se gira quedando frente a frente para susurrarle sin que aquella mujer escuchara.

"**No me respondas así Hermione, no hay necesidad, quiero hablar contigo en serio… por favor"** – le pide tomándola de la cintura.

"**Vete ya porque si esa… mujer vuelve a insultarme te juro que la mando a San Mungo"**

Cuando él cierra la puerta Hermione estalla en gritos y hechizos, no podía creer que de nuevo le sucediera a ella, bien se había prometido desde que había dejado a James que jamás ningún otro hombre la volvería hacer sentir así de vacía y usada, y lo que más le dolía era que fuera precisamente él quien la destrozara de esa manera.

Tomo una ducha, se arreglo poniéndose un conjunto color gris y una túnica negra, tenía una cita con su asesor para definir la especialidad en la carrera, así que tenía que partir cuanto antes. Tomó polvos flu llegando al Callejón Diagon.

"**Buenas tardes, busco al sr. Anderson White"**

"**Si señorita el señor White ya la está esperando"** – el mesero la condujo al final del restaurante donde un hombre ya los pasados 50 años la esperaba con una enorme sonrisa.

"**Señorita Granger, por favor tome asiento" **

"**Gracias…" **– una vez ordenando un simple vino de elfo comenzaron la platica sobre las habilidades de la bruja que no se encontraba segura de lo que decidiría estudiar.

"**Muy bien, entonces quieres estudiar Infecciones y venenos ¿correcto?"**

"**Así es"**

"**Esto te haría tomar clases particulares de pociones y hechizos, una especialidad bastante compleja, ¿algo en especial?"**

"**Quisiera dedicarme a estudiar antídotos, creo que es lo que más me apasiona"**

"**Muy bien, me siento orgulloso de lo que ha prosperado la mejor de mis alumnas" **

"**Gracias profesor White" **– cuando brindaron ella casualmente se giro para ver que en la esquina estaba sentado Severus comiendo con Mariela… eso terminó por quebrarla, él ya estaba retomando su relación con ella mientras que en la noche se habían amado en la cama, se sentía una basura.

"**¿Pasa algo?"**

"**No nada, sólo que me siento indispuesta, necesito retirarme"**

"**Por supuesto, te llevaré a tu casa"**

"**No, no es necesario, no se preocupe… nos veremos luego"**

Aún sintiéndose hecha una mierda salió de ahí con la debida precaución para que Severus no la viera, una vez en el Callejón se desapareció de ahí, necesitaba tanto una copa…

_**SS&Hg SS&HG SS&Hg SS&HG SS&Hg SS&HG SS&Hg SS&HG**_

"**Gracias por haberme traído a comer"**

"**Me arrastraste hasta el restaurante Mariela"** – sisea el pocionista – **"Eso no se puede llamar propia voluntad ¿o sí?"**

"**Me lo debías Sev… para empezar no me llevaste al baile de Hogwarts, cuando quedamos que comenzaríamos a formalizar nuestra relación en la sociedad, ignoraste tres mensajes que te mande vía lechuza, no me abriste la puerta ayer y para cerrar con broche de oro si tuviste tiempo para esa niña"** – el mago siguió masticando la comida intentando pensar como se lo diría…

"**Nunca llevo a nadie que no sea Hermione a los bailes, siempre me acompaña ella lo sabes, no podía responder tus mensajes porque estaba ocupado y sobre lo de formalizar…"**

"**¿Qué pasa con eso?"**

"**Ya no será posible"**

"**¡¿QUÉ?!" **

"**Lo que escuchaste, no puedo formalizar porque… ya no puedo estar contigo"**

"**¿No puedes?"**

"**Y no quiero estar más a tu lado"**

"**No estoy entendiendo nada, hace unas semanas todo iba bien, hasta me presentaste a esa heroína de guerra altanera y planeamos vivir juntos"  
"Se llama Hermione y no planeamos, tú me presionaste para hacer eso, pero no lo haré porque no puedo"**

"**¡Es por una mujer! Lo puedo ver en tus ojos"**

"**La razón no es lo que importa, sino que todo esto termino, somos adultos y creo que podemos manejarlo, fue hermoso estar a tu lado estos años pero termino ya"** – a pesar de intentar ser suave con ella no pudo evitar que las lagrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos, la estaba lastimando y él no podía evitar hacerlo, se sintió el hombre más vil de todos.

"**Vete"**

"**Mariela…"**

"**Por favor vete"** – no tentó a su suerte, dejo algunos galeones sobre la mesa y salió del restaurante rumbo a La Hilandera donde aquella castaña estaría esperándolo, o al menos eso era lo que él quería y pensaba.

_**SS&Hg SS&HG SS&Hg SS&HG SS&Hg SS&HG SS&Hg SS&HG**_

Cuando llegó a La Hilandera no había rastros de Hermione, o más bien si los había, la pequeña mesa de centro de la sala que era de cristal estaba estrellada, el florero tirado y algunos libros, estaba enfurecida por haberse ido con Mariela, aún así había muchas cosas que explicar y que hablar con la hechicera

¿Qué era lo que hacía esa mujer con él? Debía admitir que Hermione fue su única debilidad, no había algo que pudiese negarle, era todo para él, sin embargo nunca se le ocurrió cumplir esas absurdas fantasías y pesadillas donde la veía como mujer, cada vez que la veía hermosa o arreglada prefería ignorarla o ser grosero, lo veía como algo prohibido.

Tuvo a esa pequeña castaña cuando tenía 15 años y desde ese instante se convirtió n su responsabilidad, debía sacarla a flote y se dedicó a ella, entre caprichos, regaños y preocupaciones, sabía mil veces que debía soportar horas de tortura del Señor Tenebroso porque una mujer inocente esperaba a por él, dependía de él y la guerra se convirtió en algo más… Tenía 19 años, su nombre estaba limpio y vivía en paz con el mundo mágico, regresaba a la casa cuando la vio recostada en el sillón dormida, llevaba un vestido que apenas le cubría medias piernas, la recorrió con la vista y se dio cuenta que ya no era una niña, tenía ahí viviendo a una mujer muy bella, ahí comenzó su tortura, sus ojos de hombre no pudieron ignorar lo atractiva que era.

Se maldijo y la maldijo mil veces, no podía estar pensando esas cosas, sus pesadillas aparecieron siendo ella la protagonista, él quería decir que todo era deseo y creyó que así era, cuando notificó que se casaba con Weasley se quiso morir, nunca quiso que se casara con ese espantoso pelirrojo, consideró que era muy poca cosa para ella y cuando se divorció confirmó lo que pensaba, siempre supo que sólo necesitaba de un hombre que la valorara y con hechos le demostrara la mujer que era y que ella lamentablemente no veía, lo hermosa y deseable que podía llegar a ser, lo magnifica que era y darle todo pero no había tal hombre, nadie la merecía, ni siquiera él, sin embargo cuando ella se fue a vivir con Weasley no pudo ser más feliz, tenía fuera de su casa a su mayor tormento, duro embriagado dos semanas y fue entonces que descubrió que no todo debía ser deseo.

Él tuvo que ver como se consumía por el dolor de su divorcio, la vio borracha, llorando, la vio hecha una fiera, enojada, gritándole, vio su mirada de tristeza cuando se daba cuenta que había estado con un hombre, soporto eso, calmando su furia y todos esos sentimientos que ni él mismo entendía. A veces se preguntaba si cuando hizo su vida con Dorian y James y él había terminado enfurecido había sido por ser su protector, o acaso estaba experimentando lo que la gente llamaba celos.

Y ahora todo estaba aún más complicado, seguía esperándola en casa para hablar, ¿para ella esos días de pasión y placer qué significaban? Era solo sexo como acostumbrada o quizá ella esperaba algo más de él, si era así necesitaba saberlo y contemplarlo, necesitaban hablar de lo que había pasado entre ellos, las consecuencias, Mariela, los sentimientos de ambos… su cabeza era un remolino y justo así se quedo dormido esperándola.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando ella llegó, lo primero que Hermione vio fue a un Severus que casi echaba fuego por los ojos, nunca lo había visto tan molesto, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra y subió a su habitación, antes de llegar a la mitad de las escaleras la giro con fuerza.

"**¿Dónde estabas?"**

"**Que te importa"**

"**No me respondas así y responde, ¿dónde estabas?" **– ella se quedo callada retándolo – **"¿Estabas con alguien? ¿un hombre?"**

"**¿Qué?" **– pregunto sorprendida y herida por la pregunta – **"Eres un imbécil y yo una idiota por meterme contigo"**

"**¿Arrepentida?"** – le pregunta con ironía tratando de ocultar el coraje.

"**Eres un asqueroso hipócrita, ayer estábamos teniendo sexo por la noche y hoy te vas a pasear con tu prometida al mejor restaurante, romántico y discreto… ayer eras mío porque no eres más que un hombre que sólo piensa con su pene en vez con el cerebro, eres un cabrón Severus me usaste… pero no te haré dramas porque yo me metí contigo"**

"**Bueno me alegra que asumas tu parte, ya que fuiste tú quien me buscaste y no salí con mi prometida" **– escupe con ira.

"**Te vi Severus y quiero felicitarte por tu nueva relación formal"**

"**¿De qué coños hablas?"** – la hechicera le arroja el Profeta donde se visualizaba una fotografía del pocionista con Mariela en una cafetería muggle, él estaba serio mientras ella sonreía tomándole la mano – **"Esta fotografía es de hace meses"**

"**La noticia no"** – leyó el titular _"El espía y héroe de guerra se compromete con la pocionista Mariela Rives: ayer nos llegó la confirmación de que la pareja se encuentra en planes serios de formar matrimonio, debemos aclarar que al temido Severus Snape jamás se le conoció alguna relación…"_ él no pudo seguir leyendo, estaba furioso con la noticia y furioso con ella por creerle y por no saber con quien estaba – **"En esta semana me mudo de aquí"**

"**Hermione… escúchame"**

"**No quiero escucharte"**

"**¡PUES LO HARAS!"** – la chica baja las escaleras corriendo hacia la puerta de salida – **"¿A DÓNDE DEMONIOS VAS? TENEMOS QUE HABLAR, LO QUE PASO ANOCHE…"**

"**LO QUE PASO ANOCHE ESTA CLARO, TÚ LO HAS DICHO, YO ME METÍ EN TU CAMA, SOLO FUE SEXO Y NO VOY ARRUINARTE NADA, COMO SINO HUBIERA PASADO, PERO NO ME QUEDARÉ A ARREGLARLE LA CASA A MARIELA NI A HACER PREPARATIVOS DE BODA… NO LO HARÉ"**

"**No seas ridícula"**

"**Vete al demonio"** – concluyó desapareciéndose de ahí.

Frente a ella estaba un bar muggle, uno de tantos a los que solía ir de joven, en verdad necesitaba esa copa, se sentó en la barra.

"**¿Lo mismo Hermione?"**

"**No… necesito un Whiskey doble"**

"**Algo fuerte, en seguida te lo traigo"** – el barman le lleva la bebida y se la toma rápido tratando que ésta sane sus heridas, había sido tan estúpida, no volvería con él, ni esa noche ni nunca, mandaría por sus cosas y se largaría de ahí – **"Otro por favor George"**

"**En seguida"** – cuando llevaba ya cuatro estaba por ponerse a llorar, los recuerdos de él disfrutando de su cuerpo la quemaban por dentro.

"**Hola muñeca… ¿te puedo invitar algo?"** – le preguntaba un hombre de unos 35 años, la mano de éste acariciaba su hombro, conocía bien lo que quería… - **"¿Qué te parece si te llevo a otro lugar… te encantará"** – a pesar del dolor Hermione sabía bien que en ese momento sólo le quedaba sonreír… seguro que ese hombre curaría su sufrimiento.

_**Creo que cambiaré los capítulos que tenía, buscaré el final esperado… gracias por el apoyo. De aquí nos vemos hasta el siguiente fin de semana…**_

_**MJSnape-prince 1996: **_Gracias guapa! :'( si te diste una ducha fría indica que hice las cosas muy bien…

_**Sueksnape:**_ debo admitir que hay varios a los que en definitiva debo cruciar… jajaja pero tú eres cosa a parte… siiiii aún sigo triste por el caballero herido, creo que no podré superarlo y estoy tentada a leer Oscuridad profunda pero no se si lo resista. Pd: no, no te diré… tú sigue divagando, eso te sale natural… Cuidate… besos

_**Samaria Reed:**_ este capítulo es para ti… ya que me dijiste que primero les complicara la vida jajaja así que tu has cambiado el curso de esta historia… Besos

_**AliuxS:**_ siiii… es que debes admitirlo, un hombre frío y calculador perdiendo la razón es excitante, y más ahora que me estoy adentrando a los Voldmione, después de haber leído un fic tan dramático como El caballero herido y la dama prometo ya no escribir tanto drama, es cierto lo que dices, como lectora quedas afectada cuando lees un fic que te deje mal :'( tendrá final feliz, lo prometo. Saludos guapa que estes bien

_**Yazmín Snape:**_ a esos bebes! Que no se dejan ver… el mío también tardo pero yo sabía que iba a ser desde que me dijo el doctor que estaba embarazada, así que usa tu sexto sentido. Tendrá final feliz lo prometo… veré que hago con Mariela creo que intentaré meter esa frase que dijo mi otra lectora jajaja Saludos

_**Yetsave:**_ Final feliz garantizado, después de tanto drama, me sería imposible poder hacerle algo a esta pareja feliz. Creo que cuando uno como lector llega a sentir tanto en un fic ya sea tristeza, frustración o alegría es porque es buen escritor (a) así que aunque el fic que leí me dejo muy mal, no dejo de admirar a esa escritora y querer aprender algo de ella para poder plasmar algo como lo hizo en su momento. Gracias por la comprensión… Besos

_**A Costa tuya:**_ Bienvenida, aun quedan unos cuatro capítulos más. Fijate que al principio creí que se parecía a esa novela, pero editaré esa parte ya que ahora la novela tomó otro curso y no se parece en nada a la historia que escribi. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review… Besos

_**AdriSnape:**_ Claro que los dejaré juntos pero deja los complico tantito… que les cueste jajaja…Besos guapa


	10. Chapter 10

_**ACLARACIÓN: No sé los términos exactos del fanfiction, así que pido disculpas por hacer esta aclaración ya cuando esta por terminarse el fic. Espero darme a entender ya que no manejo bien el lenguaje de los fanfickers… el papel de Hermione es OoC alteré un poco la personalidad de ésta para poder desarrollar la historia que tenía en mente, si la hubiese puesto como la alumna madura y modelo que ya conocemos me hubiese sido imposible formar la historia que quería. En otras palaras esta historia es "NO CANON completamente"**_

_**Gracias a todas por el apoyo con la historia… Besos **_

_**CAPÍTULO 10 **_

Furioso, esa era la palabra, estaba completamente furioso, con él mismo, con esa mocosa arrebatada y rebelde, con Mariela, no sabía cómo le había hecho pero bien sabía que detrás de esa noticia del Profeta sólo podía estar ella, así como estaba con un pantalón negro y camisa blanca salió de ahí al Callejón Diagon, recorrió los lugares donde ella solía ir y no la encontró, rápido llegó a Hogsmeade.

"**Rosmerta… ¿Hermione ha venido por aquí?"**

"**No Severus, tiene tiempo que no ha pasado ¿ha vuelto a hacerlo?"**

"**No lo sé, pero no la encuentro, avísame si sabes algo"**

Opto por los bares muggles, pasando por dos a los que solía ir bastante después de que había roto con Wasley, se adentró a un bar un poco más tranquilo cuando la visualizo, estaba en la barra bebiendo mientras hablaba con un hombre mayor, era un poco robusto de cabello negro y corto, ahora no estaba furioso, estaba que echaba chispas por donde pasaba, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, no podía creer que apenas ayer estuviese con él y ahora de pronto ella ya tuviese su reemplazo.

Llegó hasta donde estaban tomándola del brazo haciendo que la silla donde se encontraba sentada se cayera.

"**Vámonos" **

"**¿Qué haces aquí?"**

"**Eyyyy que te pasa"** – le grita el hombre intentando que el pocinista soltara a su acompañante.

"**Tú a lo tuyo muggle"**

"**Lárgate Severus"** – eso hizo enojar a Severus pero más que eso lo hizo decepcionarse de ella.

"**¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te deje ir con él?"** – su tono marcaba un dolor que ella por un momento distinguió.

"**Si"**

"**Bien… será de la forma que tú quieras, puedes irte con él a vivir si quieres, pero ahorita vendrás a La Hilandera a hablar lo que quedó pendiente, luego podrás hacer lo que quieras con este imbécil o quien sea"** – la forma en que él le hablo terminó por lastimarla, sólo asintió mientras se despedía de aquel hombre.

"**¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Tu padre?"**

"**No, pero tengo que irme"**

"**Pero ¿quién es?"** – le insistió, mientras que Severus esperaba aquella respuesta con ansia.

"**Te lo contaré luego, te llamo después ¿vale?" **

Se aparecieron sobre La Hilandera, él la observaba con desprecio paseándose de un lado otro, ella esperaba tranquila lo que fuera a decirle, pero de algo estaba segura, no iba a pasar la noche con ahí, le tenía mucho rencor.

"**Creí que con el tiempo habías madurado, que no volverías hacer esa estupidez de embriagarte y hacer locuras"**

"**¿Madurado? Crees que tienes derecho a decirme eso pero no es así, tus acciones dan mucho que desear Severus"**

"**¿Y qué se supone que hice mal ahora?"** – le pregunta intentando no alzar la voz.

"**Haz memoria… saltaste de la cama a penas escuchaste que Mariela estaba aquí y no bastando eso te largaste con ella"**

"**Tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella"**

"**¿Arreglar? Y ¿qué pretendes con esto? ¿Asegurarte que no vaya a perderme? ¿Velar por mí?"**

"**No quise decir eso pero dado que tú y yo… dado lo que paso entre nosotros no podía seguir con ella, necesitábamos hablar, ¿o es que acaso a ti te dio igual estos días Hermione? ¿qué crees que significó todo esto?" **– la chica se puso nerviosa mientras retrocedía, no estaba preparada para responder eso.

"**¿No podías seguir con ella? Y ¿El profeta?"**

"**¿Por qué finges? ¿Por qué intentas hacerme creer que eso te importa? Tú sabes bien quien escribe esas notas, sabes bien que nada de eso es cierto ¿Por qué te escudas en eso?"** – Hermione trago la saliva con dificultad **– "¿Querías una razón para irte? Para acabar con todo esto ¿no?"**

"**No puedes acabar con algo que nunca empezó"**

"**ENTONCES QUE FUE… ¿QUÉ PASO EXACTAMENTE HACE ALGUNAS NOCHES? PORQUE INTENTO ENTENDERTE, TE JURO QUE PONGO MI MEJOR ESFUERZO POR HACERLO Y NO LO LOGRO"**

"**No sé a qué te refieres"**

"**A QUE TE HICE MI MUJER ¿ACASO YA LO OLVIDASTE? A PENAS HACE UNAS HORAS TE ESTABA HACIENDO MÍA, ¿O DE QUÉ ME PERDÍ?"**

"**No veo el motivo de tu drama Severus"** – lo encaro caminando por la estancia mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada – **"Que yo sepa en estas noches no has salido perdiendo ¿o sí?" **– le reprocha sentándose en la sala cruzando la pierna con autosuficiencia – **"Me usaste como tantos… y no ves más allá de todo, más allá de mí"**

"**¿Me crees tan vil? ¿Crees que podría haberte hecho algo así?"**

"**PERO SI LO ESTAS HACIENDO CARAJO"**

"**Mira tú no puedes llegar simplemente a acusarme de usarte, yo estaba dispuesto a dormir cuanto tú me provocaste, maldita sea soy hombre, mi cuerpo reacciona y más en la forma en la que decidiste hacerlo"**

"**Y AHORA SOY YO LA MALA MUJER, NO TE ATÉ A LA CAMA SEVERUS, NO TE OBLIGUE A NADA"**

"**ENTONCES SIMPLEMENTE NO ME ECHES EN CARA QUE TE HAYA USADO, AMBOS HICIMOS ESTO CONSIENTES DE TODO"**

"**¿A dónde quieres llegar?"**

"**Vámonos a dormir, mira todo esta resiente y mañana veremos más claras las cosas"**

"**Ya te dije que no pienso decirle a nadie lo que paso entre nosotros"**

"**Hermione, el mundo mágico sabe que fui un mortifago, que he matado y torturado gente, realmente crees que me importa lo que piensen, lo que pasa entre tu y yo son cosa nuestra y me importa una mierda lo demás, quiero saber qué piensas tú, intenté detenerte, estabas bastante tomada pero intente frenarte"**

"**Bien, si buscas al culpable lo tienes frente a ti, yo te calenté ¿vale?"**

"**¡QUE DEJES DE TENER ESE VOCABULARIO!"**

"**Y TU DEJA DE GRITARME… Yo fui quien te provoco, y lo seguí haciendo hasta hace noche, no tienes porque sentir remordimiento, no voy a decir nada ni a causar problemas, no serías el primero y fue solo…" **– se quedó callada respirando tranquilamente mientras veía a un Severus calmado escuchándola como si estuviese esperando el veredicto de su sentencia – **"No me pidas que me quede, no me pidas más de lo que puedo dar, no puedo sentarme de nuevo aquí, has sido todo en mi vida y lo que paso ha terminado por arruinar nuestra relación"**

"**Un momento… ¿vas a irte? ¿es eso lo que intentas decirme?"**

"**Si… quizá más adelante podamos volver a vernos pero ahora no puedo"**

"**Ya te dije q no voy a casarme"**

"**Eso ya es cosa tuya… iré por mis cosas"**

"**Aguarda, no puedes hacer eso, esta bien ya entendí, no tienes que irte él que se va soy yo"**

"**No, ya le avise a Ginny y me recibirán en su casa… lo siento Severus"** – cortó tajante la conversación subiendo las escaleras.

Él la escucho abrir cajones, y sacar sus cosas, habían pasado cinco minutos tortuosos para él, ese momento ya lo había vivido antes, cuando se caso con Weasley, cuando se fue a vivir con Dorian, con James, pero nunca antes había sentido lo de ahora, nunca en la vida había querido detenerla tanto como en ese momento ¿pero qué razón le daría para que ella se quedara? ¿Por qué parecía que ella no quería hablar de lo que había pasado entre ellos?

Salió con una pequeña maleta entre las manos y lo vio por última vez, ella alzó la vista reflejándose en esas orbes negras que tanto le intrigaba, él intento aceptar su derrota, pero no la entendía, la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo pero ésta se tenso y bajo las escaleras corriendo, quedándole sólo a Severus la ausencia de su casa y el sonido hueco de la chimenea.

"**Gracias por recibirme en su casa"**

"**No tienes nada que agradecer Herms… ¿pero estás bien?"**

"**Si Harry, sólo necesito descansar"**

"**¿Por qué peleaste con Snape? No es por nada pero… ahora… ¿qué hiciste?"** – ella alza la ceja ofendida **– "Lo siento Herms pero que él se enoja es porque hiciste algo, ¿o fue él el culpable?"**

"**Harry no seas tonto, Hermione no hizo nada, sólo que el profesor Snape va a casarse y les quiso dar privacidad ¿Verdad amiga?"**

"**Si, justo eso paso"** – miente ella conteniendo las lágrimas.

Se encontraba sentada en la sala frente a la chimenea y sus amigos ocupaban el sillón de al lado, ellos guardaban un silencio incomodo esperando a que Hermione dijera la verdad detrás de todo ese asunto pero ella parecía tener el objetivo de sólo ignorarlos, las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron verdes intenso dejando entrar al mago imponente que era… la hechicera se levanta instantáneamente quedando a su altura, Severus lleva su mano hacía su mejilla acariciándola lentamente, ignorando al joven matrimonio que estaba estático esperando a que uno de los dos comenzara a gritar.

"**Sólo haré una pregunta y tengo derecho a conocer la respuesta"**

"**Dime Severus ¿qué quieres saber?"** – dijo en apenas un susurro evadiendo su mirada.

"**¿Por qué?"** – le reprocha con un sentimiento que ella no supo distinguir.

"**No entiendo"**

"**¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo después del baile?"** – mientras la hechicera se sonrojaba, a Harry se le caía la mandíbula y su esposa quedaba paralizada.

"**¿Qué cosa dijo Gin? ¿Acostarse? ¿Cómo? ¿Acostarse sinónimo de acostarse? O ¿Acostarse sinónimo de… de… de ya sabes?"** – le susurró a su mujer.

"**Shhhhhhhhhhhh" **– lo silencio aunque no era necesario, aquellos dos parecían no acordarse de que no estaban solos.

"**¿No responderás?"**

"**Ya te lo dije aquella noche, cuando te vi con Mariela comencé a sentir deseo, una flama ardiente que quemaba mi cuerpo cada vez que te veía"**

"**¿Y eso es todo? ¿Deseo? ¿Pasión y placer? Si fuese eso, no te hubiese bastado con hacerlo esa noche y ya… pero regresamos y estuvimos encerrados tres días en casa, en mi habitación… sin parar… ¿me vas a decir que la llama no se apagaba?"**

"**¿Tres días?"** – le pregunto el pelinegro a su mujer que cada vez se hacían pequeños.

"**Tres… sin parar"**

"**Sin parar"** – corroboró una vez más el chico.

"**¿Por qué te sorprendes? Si sabes cómo soy"**

"**¿A qué te refieres con eso Hermione?"**

"**A que he estado con hombres, con muchos y no he tenido remordimiento en tener sexo y seguir con mi vida"**

"**No me importa tu historial, es tu vida y siempre intente respetarla, pero no fue sexo, no puedes decirme que fue sólo sexo, porque yo te veía Hermione"** – le dijo acercándose más a ella – **"Veía tus rostro tus ojos… había algo más ahí, cada que te hacía enteramente mía"**

"**Ginny vámonos de aquí"** – le suplicó.

"**Cierra la boca Harry o el profesor te matara"**

"**No sé a lo que te refieres"**

"**¡BIEN… OKAY… ME IRÉ PERO ME PARECE ESTÚPIDO QUE CON WEASLEY, DORIÁN Y EL IDIOTA DE JAMES HAYAS DEJADO TODO Y LOS HAYAS AMADO Y A MI ME TRATES COMO UNA ESCORIA, ¿Y DICES QUE YO TE USE? AHORA ME DESECHAS HERMIONE… ¿EN VERDAD NO SENTISTE LO QUE YO?"**

"**¿Qué sentiste tú?"** – le susurra con lágrimas en los ojos.

"**Amor, sólo soy un hombre Hermione, un hombre que también sufre, que necesita a una mujer… que añora a la mujer de la que se enamoro cuando ésta tenía 19 años, ansia poder ser feliz con ella ahora que por fin pudo fijarse en él como hombre y no como amigo, solo soy un hombre común y corriente que se enamoro, soy patético lo sé… jamás hable con tanta libertad como ahora, quizá era importante que supieras la verdad"**

"**¿Amor?"**

"**Olvídalo" **

"**Tengo miedo"**

"**¿De qué?"**

"**De que me lastimes… no podría soportarlo de ti"**

"**Nunca te haría daño… sólo dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo"** – le pidió acercándose a sus labios.

En un arrebato ambos se dejaron llevar por la necesidad de volverse a sentir y se besaron hasta caer en el sillón donde ella estaba sentada, mientras que el matrimonio Potter estaba en una esquina del otro sillón juntos y pegados, observando la distancia que había en la puerta buscando y planeando la mejor forma de salir de ahí sin ser detectados por el espía. La mano del pocionista fue hacia la pierna de la joven para alzarla y que ella lo rodeada con sus piernas en su cintura, haciendo que ésta gimiera.

"**¿Vamos a casa?" **– le pregunto con esa voz que casi la hacia llegar al orgasmo.

"**Si… vámonos ya, quiero terminar esto en otro lugar"**

"**¿En mi boca por ejemplo?"** – le susurro con descaro a la castaña la que sólo sonrió excitada, eso fue lo último que vieron los jóvenes antes de que la pareja recién reconciliada se desapareciera de la sala rumbo a La Hilandera, Harry respiraba agitado sin moverse si quiera, tratando de analizar la situación.

"**Ya… ya… ya paso Harry… ven" **– el pelinegro se acurrucó en el pecho de su esposa sin procesar toda la información.

"**Tres días Ginny… sin parar"**

Hermione descansaba sobre la cama de Severus desnuda, respirando agitadamente mientras veía a su amante con un bóxer negro mirándola fijamente, el hombre baja la única prenda que tiene liberando esa erección que la volvía loca, gimió al sólo verla al mismo tiempo que él sonreía satisfecho. Sacó una venda negra y se la colocó en los ojos…

"**Hay un par de cosas que voy a mostrarte"** – le susurró, ella escuchaba ruidos extraños sintiendo a Severus detrás de ella – **"Recuéstate"** – ella obedeció – **"Las manos arriba de la cabeza" **

"**No te pongas mandón"** – le exigió intentando ocultar la excitación que sentía cuando él se ponía así.

"**Obedece" **– cuando lo hace siente como él amarra sus manos hacia arriba sosteniéndolas de la cabecera – **"Entrégame tu placer Hermione, sédeme tu control y te haré cosas esplendidas"**

"**Ahhhh…"**

"**Ahora voy a enseñarte el verdadero placer… ahora que soy tu entero dueño… voy a poseerte, esta noche yo llevo el control"** – siseó antes de poner un hielo por todo su vientre mientras la boca del pocionista recorría todo su cuerpo y la dejaba sin habla… entregó todo su control y apenas le fue permitido dar largos y fuertes gemidos de placer.

_**Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. **_

_**ACLARACIÓN FINAL: Aún cuando Severus haya llegado por ella y evitado que se fuera con alguien más, no tenía planeado que eso sucediera, intentaré meterlo en el siguiente capítulo, se supone que Severus marca la diferencia en la vida de Hermione, evitando que ella cometa más errores y que tome caminos equivocados y por fin madure un poco. Aclaro esto para las que les quedó dudas y no entendieron bien, espero que en el siguiente capítulo quede todo más claro. **_

_**Samaria Reed: **_la verdad es que no eh! A mí me piden drama y drama les doy, creo que el género que nunca podría manejar sería el humor, y no te preocupes que como la historia está por terminarse no extenderé mucho la problemática. Besos

_**Yetsave: **_Tenéis toda la razón y eso que yo la cree así de inmadura, tendrá que pasar por algo fuerte lleno de responsabilidad para que ella pueda madurar realmente. Espero no decepcionarte con el final.

_**Adri Snape: **_No te preocupes que pronto me voy a deshacer de Mariela y con lo del tipo ese… la verdad es que ella no iba a acostarse con él, hubiese llegado Severus o no, ella no lo hubiera hecho, veré si puedo anexar una parte así en el siguiente capítulo, la razón es justa esa que mencionas, era un hombre único e inolvidable además que por primera vez ella sintió algo más… algo que ella no quiere aceptar por miedo a que él la lastime como lo han hecho los otros. Espero te haya satisfecho mi respuesta ;) Besos

_**Yazmín Snape: **_si que me arrepiento de haberla puesto así, pero no en si prostituta sino una mujer un poco perdida y desubicada, necesitada de cariño, por otro lado lo que mencionas en una pelea de todo se dice y Severus actuó como idiota, pero aquí el maduro es él y lo demostrara con creces. Así que ya son dos bebes? Wow te admiro! Y no te creas, eso de escribir tanto drama me esta remordiendo la conciencia…

_**Sueksnape: **_ahora si que me la regresaste! Eres muy mala conmigo, ahora si ni supe para donde iba la divagación! La mitad del beso :P

_**Aliux: **_Creo que fuiste la única que entendió la actitud de Hermione, piensa que él la lastimará y sabe que algo así por parte de él no va a soportarlo… Puntos para Slytherin verdad? Gracias guapa, besos!

_**ZaDaBia: **_como que nos va mal? Espero que estes mejor guapa… un poco de alegría no nos vendría mal a las dos… Besos y un abrazo

_**Janetoso: **_Así propiamente con armadura y corcel no jajajaja me lo imagino mega encabronado, tirando sillas fulminando al muggle e intentando no matar a nadie jajajaja


End file.
